


Gone Chris

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Chris有前女友, M/M, Zach有前男友, 不是悬疑故事它只是个爱情故事, 会有一个男人暗恋Chris Pine, 消失的爱人AU, 部分新婚故事部分婚后故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>演员Chris Pine和演员Zachary Quinto公开了情侣关系并开始同居。他们成了别人眼中的完美情侣，但生活却不可阻挡地越来越平淡如水……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeeM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/gifts).



> 这是一篇我拖了很长一段时间的文，实际上开始写应该是今年2、3月的时候，不过当时就写了一半，然后7月的时候才开始完成了下半部分。  
> 非常喜欢Gone Girl这部电影啊……所以就有了这篇文。  
> 试着写了很多自己很想写的东西。  
> 希望你们会喜欢。

“嘿，宝贝。”

Chris在恋人的胡渣蹭上他脸颊的时候大声笑了起来。“你的胡渣弄疼我了。”他笑着迎上对方按在他腰侧上的手掌，将背脊贴近对方的胸膛。

“别说的好像你剃干净了一样。”Zachary笑着又蹭了一下Chris的脸颊，他拿过对方手中已经没有香槟在内的酒杯，“还要来一杯吗？”

“为什么不？”

“我很快就回来。”Zachary自然地亲了一下自己的胡渣蹭成粉红的肌肤便离开了。

Karl手里拿着自己的那份香槟，高高挑起右边的眉毛。“哇哦——这里真够热的，嘿，你们是不是把暖气打的太热了？”

“闭嘴吧Karl！”

那是几张昨晚的照片。先是Zach亲吻他脸颊的照片，然后是他笑着和Karl聊天的照片，还有Zach将手按在他的腰上或是肩膀上的几张。Chris现在还能回想起昨晚这几张照片拍下的时候他们正在做些什么。和往常一样，Karl喜欢在他和Zach在他面前表现亲昵的时候开几句玩笑，而Chris和Zach都会被逗笑。

“这是Mark发给我的。这张不错不是吗？”Zach将Chris常用的咖啡杯放在了他的手边。“我打算今天发在Ins上面，”他俯身亲吻了Chris的额头，刺人的胡渣再一次蹭过他的皮肤，“庆祝我亲爱的男朋友的生日。”

“你打算告诉全世界你和我度过了一个美妙的生日？”

“啊，除了宿醉。”

Chris笑着拿起自己的咖啡杯碰了碰餐桌上Zach的咖啡杯，“干杯？”

“没有干杯。”Zach把下巴抵在坐在高脚凳上的Chris的肩膀上，他伸手拿起自己丢在Chris手边的手机打开了Ins。

Chris坐在对方环着的臂膀中抖动着身子轻笑起来。“噢你这个手机上瘾的家伙。”

“但你仍然爱我，Chris。”Zach亲了亲Chris的肩膀。

“是的，我爱你。”

Chris猜能形容此刻的词汇大概只有“完美”了。

无论是昨晚他们邀请了朋友和亲人参加的小型生日派对，还是他们同居了三年的这个房子，还有Chris和Zach最爱的这个开放式厨房——

“噢，我猜Noah感觉寂寞了。”Chris抖了抖自己正被炽热的舌头舔舐的脚趾，他低头看向跑到他们脚边的Noah。

还有他们现在正一起养着的Noah。

“啊……你这个坏孩子，不该现在窜进来的。”Zach装作恼怒的样子，蹲下身揉了揉Noah。“嗯？你怎么跑这里来了？”

“想念他的爹地了？”Chris拿起Zach和自己的咖啡杯离开黑色的吧台，“你还想来杯咖啡吗？”

“不了。”

一切都很完美。Chris拿起咖啡壶，看着那褐色的液体钻入自己手中的马克杯里。就像这杯黑咖啡那样，完美的颜色。

作为演员的Chris•Pine在五年前开始和同为演员的Zachary•Quinto交往，三年前他们决定买下这个房子，一起设计这里每一个角落的装修，然后带着他们最宠爱的Noah和Harold住进了这个房子里。

一切都很完美。

晨光顺着开放式厨房的窗户照在黑色的桌子上，Chris眯起眼睛看着自己的手指在阳光的照耀变为橙红色。他想起那个总爱在阳光下伸懒腰的他们可爱的猫咪，Harold。他闭上眼睛，叹息一声。这舒适的感觉让他也想伸个懒腰——

“你打算伸懒腰然后喵喵叫吗，像Harold那样？宝贝？”Zach贴上Chris前倾半撑在桌子上的身体，鼻子轻轻拱了拱那松软的金色发丝。“我挺愿意听到你那么叫的。”

“在那之前我们的肚子会先咕咕叫的——让开，大肉球，我得找点比饼干更适合我们肚子的东西来当早饭。”

Zach的鼻子抵在Chris的肩膀，深深吸了口气。“Chris，让我抱你一分钟，然后我去搞定我们的早饭。”

“听起来很公平。”Chris从以前就不太擅长拒绝Zach的照顾，从他们第一次见到彼此，他们第一次接吻，再到现在同居，一直都是这样。而他也极其享受如此。他耸耸肩，接受了男友的拥抱。

“所以……我们一切都很好对吗？”

Zach在他耳边低声提问，Chris为此疑惑地看向自己的身侧。他没有看到对方的脸，只是将耳朵更贴近对方的嘴唇。他感觉到Zach在闭上嘴巴后紧张地抿紧了嘴唇。

“当然。……Zachary，和你在一起的每一分每一秒，都完美极了。你知道我是发自内心这么想的。”Chris选择将自己的手安抚地按在对方的前臂上，“Zach。”他再一次开口。

“……我很高兴听到你这么说。”Zach笑着轻吻了Chris的肩膀。“有时候我会想——我会想，任由你公开自己和我的关系根本不是个好主意，但我选择了默认。你本来可是直的不能再直的男人。”

“在我发现我能对你硬起来以前我也以为自己是个直的不能再直的的男人。”Chris开了句玩笑，但Zachary的圈在他腰上的手臂收紧了。

“……你还记得两年前我们一起去海边度假吗？”

“当然，第二天你还给我看别人偷拍到我们手牵手走在沙滩上的照片。噢，我都不知道偷拍也能拍的像是在拍广告——”

Chris故作轻松的笑声也没有让Zach放松自己的手臂，他仍然像是长出刺的刺猬那样失却了所有的安全感，紧紧将身体蜷缩起来缠住Chris。

“你走在我前面，踩着沙子。”Zach的嘴唇贴着Chris灰色的上衣说着含糊的话语，“我看着你就在想——我让这个完美的男人做了什么……我让你对外公开了我们的关系……”

“Zach，这没什么——”

“你本来是直的——”

“嘿，Zachary，”Christopher将自己的手掌按在Zachary的手背上，“我爱你，而我知道这点。公开没什么不好的，我希望能够接受父母和其他人的祝福，希望所有人能知道我们彼此相爱。”他将自己的脑袋靠向Zach毛茸茸的脑袋，“你毛茸茸的脑袋真是比我还敏感，哈？”他的笑声终于让Zach忍不住也跟着轻笑了起来，他为自己总是能够让Zach放松下来而自豪。他可爱而敏感的男友。

“那么——我们一切很好。”

“好，我们一切很好。好了，我现在打算好好照顾你已经在咕咕叫的肚子了。”Zach亲了亲Chris的后脑然后松开了手臂，他弯腰揉了揉又粘上他们两人小腿的Noah，“好好照顾你的Chris爹地。”

Chris喝了口已经开始变温的咖啡，那难以言喻的味道让他皱了皱眉毛。天啊，他应该趁热喝掉那口咖啡的。好吧，这个完美的早晨不算百分百的完美。

“嘿——我很好，我很好……来，我们一块等你爹地坐好早饭，好吗？”被Chris乖乖抱起的Noah舔了舔他的下巴，炽热酥痒的感觉让Chris弯起嘴角忍住笑声。小的时候Chris曾坐在家门前的长板凳上仰着头让刺目的阳光照在他的脸上，闭上眼睛，眼前只有一片红色的颜料。伸个懒腰，在暖色颜料的陪伴下半睡半醒——怀中宠物的体温就像那时候的暖热。

Chris亲了亲怀中的Noah的鼻尖。

“好了好了——Noah，你的爹地要喂你吃饭可能还要会时间。乖乖陪我看会书怎么样，今天——我看看……狄更斯？”

Noah同意地又舔了舔Chris的下巴，他终于笑出了声。笑容几乎是每分每秒都挂在Chris的脸上。不是为了演戏或是为了红地毯，而是他的大脑和心灵下意识地让他弯起嘴角。

一切都是那么完美。

因为Zachary•Quinto，还有Chris•Pine做出的选择。

“你尝起来就像巧克力酱。”Zachary亲吻着Chris的嘴唇，唇瓣吮吸着那干燥的粉嫩下唇，舌尖意犹未尽地舔过那金色胡茬间的嘴角。

Chris笑了两声，“不是因为你涂满了巧克力酱的土司吗？”他捧着恋人的脸颊，任由对方像是舔舐着牛奶的猫咪那样着迷地舔吻着自己。“我的脸上……可没有……巧克力酱……”他断断续续地接受着Zach的亲吻。

微凉的唾液顺着对方湿热的舌头钻进Chris的嘴里，他放松了四肢躺在他们一起购置的沙发上，让刚吃完早饭的Zachary压在他的身上在他的嘴巴里搜刮那瓶巧克力酱剩下的最后一点甜腻。

Chris的手指摸过Zachary凌乱的头发，掌心拂过恋人的脑袋，滑动到对方的后颈上。Zachary炽热的双手停下了对他躯体的探索，转而紧紧握住了Chris双手的手腕。

“哇哦。”

“哇哦。”

他们为了彼此一起想到的画面而笑出了声。

他们一直配合的很好，工作上，生活上，还有做爱上。Chris和Zach笑着再次亲吻彼此。

Chris抬起头，接受着Zach留在他下巴和喉结上那些充满占有欲的舔吻还有啃咬。他邀请Zachary暴露出自己强烈的占有欲，接受着他的男友表现出的那些控制。他爱着  
Zachary，爱着他那些充满欲求的红痕，掐住他屁股的手指，爱着那些狠狠磨蹭着他脸颊和脖子的胡茬。

Chris在他的身体早已记住形状的手指进入自己的时候张开嘴，低哑的声音说出了那句话，“我，我爱你——”

“我也爱你，Chris。”

这句自从他们为彼此戴上了对戒后从未遗忘过给予对方回应的话。

Zachary的脑袋埋进Chris的肩窝，在那冒出汗珠的粉嫩脖子上啃咬、亲吻、舔舐。当Chris将自己的左手手掌按在Zach的左胸上，他的男友会将自己的左手覆盖上来，就像那句“我爱你”那样，将“我也爱你”回应给了Chris。

这甜蜜的一切让Chris弯起嘴角无法抑制地笑起来。

Chris舔吻着汗珠滑过的Zachary的眼角，那因为快感而绷紧的肌肤尝起来就像巧克力酱。他动弹着自己的身体，回应着将阴茎深深埋入他的Zach。

Zach因为射精而绷紧身体的瞬间，Chris的右手传来一阵短促的疼痛，他皱起眉头，湿润的蓝色眼睛无力地挪动着，他的大脑一片空白，他清楚地听到自己胸膛里的呼吸声和耳边男友那低哑的呻吟，身体的每一处都清晰地感觉到另一个成年男人紧贴着他的汗津津的皮肤和过热的体温。这湿热而厚重的一切仍然无法盖过那持续传递来的疼痛。

Chris慵懒地勾起嘴角，他看着Zach紧紧禁锢着他右手的五指上那金色的对戒时眼前模糊的一切变得极为清晰。

“你在笑什么？”Zachary将他的身体压在了Chris身上，脑袋枕在Chris的左肩上。他仰起头张嘴说话的时候那性感的唇瓣摩挲着Chris的脸颊。

Zachary仍紧紧握着Chris的右手，但戒指已经不再因为过大的力道而嵌入他的手掌。“我在笑……”Chris笑着用左手轻柔地梳理着Zach凌乱的黑色头发，柔软的发丝缠绕上他的指腹，它们紧紧贴在一起，就如同它们的主人，“——甜蜜的疼痛。”他侧过头亲了亲他男友的眉心。


	2. Chapter 2

Chris推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。他的手指在离开鼻梁的时候僵在了半空中，他盯着自己的右手好一会儿，最终耸耸肩将手自然地放在了膝盖上。习惯在这个时候显得尤其可怕。即便他已经有一段时间不戴眼镜了，在戴上眼镜后他仍然会在自己的大脑反应过来之前就先将实际上并没有滑落下来的眼镜推向上方。他的身体在他的大脑意识到之前就先做出了这一切。

蓝色的眼睛透过镜片看向咖啡桌上打开的书本。Chris觉得自己或许不该带这本书出来，他坐在这个咖啡厅里最角落的座位上已经将近两个小时，但他连两页都没有读完。

“看来今天状态不是很好，Chris。或许你应该出去走走，而不是傻坐在这里。”

Chris抬起头看向坐在对面的男人，他盯着对方上衣印有的黑红色方格图案沉默了几秒，最终放弃地叹了口气。“是啊……”他伸手将眼前的书本合上，拿起了桌子上唯一一杯咖啡贴近了自己的嘴唇。“稍后我得出门……晃晃。谢谢你的建议，我的朋友。”

“很高兴你愿意听进去，Chris。”对方因为笑意而眯起蓝色的眼睛。男人挪动着自己的身体，直到自己的身体像Chris那样慵懒地倚靠着背后摆有的沙发垫上。“别忘了给你的Harold买猫粮。”

“啊，你提醒我了。”Chris轻笑两声，将已经变为温热的咖啡一口饮尽，“我该走了。”

Chris用拿着书本的右手推开了咖啡厅的门。

那清脆的铃铛声只短短响起了两下，Chris的大脑明白这点，但那声音就像自动被他录了下来一般，在他的耳边再次播放起来。他的脚步停在了门外，下意识回过头透过大门的玻璃看向自己前面坐过的角落。

铃铛声终于停了下来。

他……该去买猫粮了。

Chris看着没有任何人坐着的角落想。

“Harold很挑剔，”Zachary第一次拉着好友Chris去逛超市的时候这么和他说，他站在宠物食物专柜那一排，没有犹豫地迈开步伐，那双巧克力色的眼睛快速地上下扫视着眼前的一包包猫粮。

Chris那个时候的心情有点像第一次玩全白拼图。他完全不知道看着那么多品牌的猫粮，究竟该从包装上的猫咪开始看，还是从标在柜子上的价钱开始。

Zach扶了扶纯粹只是为了遮挡一小部分外貌的黑色镜框，“它经常会吃了两三个月后就突然改变口味，我只好不停地挑挑拣拣。”

Chris眨了眨眼睛，看着Zach手中那包黄色的猫粮，包装上的猫咪似乎和Harold是一个品种。“那么这个牌子的这个口味，”他用下巴指了指猫粮，“这个月是它的第三个月吗？”

Zach笑着摇了摇包装，“你在喂它的时候最好祈祷它不会嫌弃，不然我们就得再出来一趟。”说完他把手中的袋子扔向了Chris，他在Chris稳妥地接住时开心地咧嘴一笑，“不错的捕手，哈？”

“只有你那么说。”Chris把猫粮放进了放了三四包垃圾食品的金属推车里。

今天是他们的电影之夜，Zachary和他会各自准备一部想要推荐给对方的电影，然后坐在沙发上各自捧着一包大包的垃圾食品一边啃着一点也不健康的食品一边看电影。上一次他们去了Chris家里，这一次则轮到了在Zachary家里过夜。

“明天早上吃披萨怎么样？”

Chris瞟了眼超市内挂在墙壁上的时钟，“现在才下午两点钟，你在问我明天早上吃什么？”

“这样我就可以决定今天是买通心粉还是把它丢回柜子上，选择在回去路上拿一张外卖的单子。”

“西兰花披萨？”Chris刚说完自己的建议便被Zach突然扔向他的一包通心粉砸中了胸口，“Ouch！”

“你只能乖乖吃我做的通心粉了。”

“好的好的——在你家过夜，你是老大，”Chris将掉进自己怀里的通心粉也扔进了一袋袋垃圾食品的包围中，“还好你扔的不是意大利面，我可不想帮你煮面的时候发现它们都是中间断开的。”

Chris在路过糕点柜子的时候看到了盒装的低筋面粉。他甚至没有犹豫便拿起了一包，丢进了他们的推车里。而背对着Chris走在前方的Zachary并没有看到Chris一秒前的一举一动。他觉得自己就像背对着母亲偷吃了一口餐桌上刚刚准备好的蔬菜色拉一样。

“……嘿，Zach，你家有平底锅吧。”

“你在开玩笑吗？难道你要我用炒锅煎荷包蛋？”

“……你在说上次你用你家的平底锅，做了个炒鸡蛋给我？”

他们在蔬菜的冷柜前停了下来，Zachary的手指正摸向他左手边的番茄。

Oops。Chris在心里小小的说了句。

“你——”Zachary抬起头看向他，手指点了点番茄，“我猜你不会喜欢被这个砸中胸口的。”

Chris眼睛看向上方，做了个将嘴巴的拉链拉起的动作。

那天的电影之夜Zach推荐了一部法语的电影，Chris虽然会念电影的名字却一时想不起究竟该怎么将它翻译成英文。电影终于结束了最后一个长镜头之后Chris集中精神注意着演员表上出现的名字。

他注意到其中一个眼熟的名字，扭头想要和坐在自己手边隔了一个靠枕的好友谈起这个名字的时候，Zach已经闭上了那双巧克力色的眼睛，身体深深陷进了沙发的枕头天堂中，睡着了。

竟然看自己推荐的电影睡着了，肚子上还放着吃了一半的薯片。Chris用手掩住了差点没忍住笑出声的嘴巴，缓慢地站起身。感觉到沙发另一边弹动的Zach只是动了动脑袋，发出好像猫科动物喉咙深处的呼噜声那样的低吟，又睡了过去。

Chris弯腰，小心翼翼地用手指拎起那包零食丢到了茶几上。走到沙发背后的时候他注意到Harold从沙发的扶手爬了上去，它优雅地迈开步伐，它攀爬到主人身体上的时候对方根本没有给予反应，甚至连个低吟都没有。

Harold满足地在Zachary肚子上反复踩了几下，最终蜷缩起身体，将臀部放了下来。噢，等会Zachary就会醒了。Harry这个小宝贝最近胖了不少。Chris笑着离开客厅走向厨房。

Chris拿着两杯热水走回沙发的时候Zach和他的爱宠Harold一起侧躺在了沙发上，脚搁在了Chris的座位上。看来Harry的嗜睡直接传给了它的主人。

“嘿，起床。”Chris抬脚踩了踩Zach套着黑白条纹袜子的双足，“大肉球，起来，你把我的位子也占了。”

肉球再一次发出低吟声，他听了Chris的话挪开了脚，就像睡在他肚子前面的Harry那样蜷缩起了身体，脸埋进了沙发坐垫中。

“懒鬼……”Chris笑骂了一声。

如果那一刻的Zachary Quinto是醒着他一定会开口反驳，但他那时候沉浸在自己的宠物带给自己的暖热舒适地进入了梦境。他的好友在他睁开双眼的时候正坐在Zach亲自挑选的地毯上背靠着沙发安静地看着电视。

Zach维持着自己侧躺的姿势看着Chris的侧脸，注视着电视的光亮映照在对方脸上的模样，当Chris被重播的搞笑节目逗笑的时候，那片映照在他脸上的微亮光线陷入了他眼角的笑纹。他的好友似乎对自己的座位被霸占而不得已坐在地毯上这件事毫无怨言，他此刻正笑得开心。

那金色的发丝在Chris的动作下靠近了Zach的大腿，他努力抑制住了自己挪动大腿的动作。他不希望自己的好友注意到他已经醒了但他不明白理由。

“已经十二点了……”他听到他的好友轻声说着。

Zachary闭上了眼睛，即便视野变得漆黑一片他仍然无法让自己的大脑停止那粉嫩唇瓣贴在一起然后缓缓张开的画面。他没有如自己所愿那样再次进入梦境中，因为Chris再一次踩了踩他的双足叫醒了他。

Zachary睁开眼睛的时候首先进入他视线的是再熟悉不过的主卧床头柜上的电子时钟。已经是第二天的早上了。他只隐约记得自己被Chris从沙发上叫醒，然后——然后他就睁开了眼睛，看到了眼前的电子时钟。

是Chris把他丢回了被窝里吗？

Zachary拖着白色的棉拖走出了房间，他关上门的时候Harold正好从对面的房间里窜出来，它迈着优雅的步伐贴近了刚睡醒的Zach。

“早上好，Harry——”

Harold用自己刚整理好毛发的尾巴轻佻地擦过Zachary光裸的脚踝。

“你什么时候学到这招的？” Zach笑着弯腰抱起这可爱的小宝贝，“你学坏了……嘿，你还真重了不少，Chris说得不错，你该减肥了，嗯？”他低头打算亲一下Harry的时候骄傲的猫咪扭开了它的脑袋，“我可没说错，你真的重了不少——”

Zachary闻到了淡淡的甜味，那气味让还没清醒过来的Zach以为自己是接下来将会走进蛋糕店而非自己家的厨房。

怀里抱着Harold的Zachary站定在厨房的门口，没有迈开下一步。他看到他的好友正微微低下头，纤长的金色睫毛遮住了那双宝石一般美丽的蓝色，而那片粉嫩的嘴唇贴近了自己的手腕——

“喵——”

Zach怀中的Harold挣扎着离开了自己主人的怀抱跳到了地板上，就这样抛弃了终于回过神的Zachary。

“Zach？早上好。”Chris舔去了嘴角沾到的糖粉才开口和Zach打了招呼，他还沾有透明唾液的手腕缓缓举起，手指指了指自己的脑袋，“我觉得你该照下镜子，你的头发——”

“……你在……做早饭吗？”

Chris举起手中的平底锅，接受了Zach半信半疑地打量。“你该试试我的可丽饼。”

最终Zachary的眼睛停留在Chris的手腕上，就在他进入厨房的那个瞬间，他看到了Chris低头舔去手腕上沾到的糖粉。

“……我得……先刷牙，然后看一下放在镜子后面的胃药还有没有多余的。”

Chris在Zach转身离开的时候大笑了起来，“我很确定你在吃的时候能感觉到蝴蝶在你肚子里飞舞——”

Zach站在洗手台前看着镜子里的自己，他粗鲁地只用手指向后梳理了一下凌乱的发丝。“上帝啊……”他轻声自言自语。

不，它们已经在里面飞舞了。

Chris的可丽饼确实很好吃，Zach甚至怀疑起对方究竟做过几年这个东西，他制作可丽饼的动作熟练得可怕。

“我从来不知道你会做这个。”

“只有Pine一家门吃过，你该感激得痛哭流涕才对。”

Zach擦了擦自己的眼角，“这样吗？”

“你这混蛋。”Chris笑着咬下了银叉上的草莓。

Zachary自觉和Chris已经是好友的关系了，但是他第一次听到Chris把用过的餐盘放进洗手台里的时候无意识哼唱了几个音符还是感觉到了震惊。

“……Chris？你在唱歌吗？”

Chris回过头一脸惊讶地看向他。

“……我唱出来了吗？”

“我下次听到的时候帮你录下来怎么样？”Zach晃了晃一直没离开掌心的手机。

Chris张了张嘴，最终没有说出任何话语，他倚靠着桌子的边缘挠了挠自己的脑袋。  
Zach此刻发觉自己的视线胶着在Chris没有被低领遮住的锁骨上无法挪开。

“你——不要告诉别人。”

“告诉别人什么？你喜欢唱歌？”

“啊——我没想到我真的会唱出来，还是被你听到，该死的。”Chris发出 一声悲叹，双手遮在脸上揉了揉。“你这混蛋。”

“嘿——”Zach笑着把手机丢在了桌子上，“你今天已经对我说了脏话，两次，我不觉得我有错。”他笑着走近自己的好友，用手臂撞了撞Chris的手臂，“这没什么不好。”

“……”Chris宝石蓝的眼睛透过张开的手指缝隙看向他，直直看进了他的巧克力色瞳孔里，“没什么不好？那你的大笑是怎么回事？”

“我只是觉得，”Zach感受着对方透过薄薄一件长衫传递到他手臂上的体温，“你真的很适合唱歌。有想过出个专辑吗？……我想想，哥特摇滚？”

“闭嘴吧你。”Chris撞了他手臂作为先前的回报。

Zach的好友Chris很清楚他是个Gay，他们在刚认识没多久Zach就开口对这个金发碧眼看起来像个王子的男人说出了这点，然后这个王子眯起了宝石蓝的眼睛露出了微笑。  
就像现在这样，他完全不在意与Gay之间的任何肢体接触，就像对待一个亲密的同龄好友那样对待着Zach。

“你前面在唱什么？”

“不是哥特摇滚。”

“Chris——”

“Zach——”

Zach对着Chris模仿自己的音调说出的那句话挑起了眉毛。“Chris，我不觉得那很蠢，我只是想知道你在唱什么。”

“……你真够固执的你知道吗？”Chris无比熟悉Zach家里的厨房，他打开了右手边的一个柜子，拿出一罐咖啡。

“我猜我们共同的缺点让我们变成了好友。”

Chris从另一边的柜子里拿出了自己的白色杯子。“Wicked Game。”Chris侧过身体站在桌子前，他打开罐子准备烧制咖啡，然后轻声哼唱起了那首歌紧接着那几个音符后的片段。Chris没有唱出歌词，他只是用着自己略微低哑的嗓音哼唱着旋律。

“忧郁的王子？”

“闭嘴。”

“敏感的处女座？”

“闭嘴吧Zach，我知道你不想我帮你顺手倒一杯咖啡。”Chris盯着正在烧制的咖啡，那眼神炽热的就像打算在壶上烧出一个洞。“……操。Kate曾经因为我在帮她摆放碗碟的时候唱起歌而嘲笑了我三天。”

“她也不知道？”

“只有我家的碗碟知道。”说完Chris翻了一个白眼，“上帝知道我有多想改掉这个奇怪的习惯。”

Zach看着Chris的侧脸，“Chris，”他伸手拍了拍对方的肩膀，“我不觉得那很蠢，这是真的。我为自己好友那美妙的嗓音而……自豪。”

Chris那过分热情的蓝眼睛看向Zach，他就这样盯住那双Zach努力不挪开的褐色眼睛好一会儿。“……谢了。但我真的觉得，那习惯很傻。噢，Wicked Game是首不错的歌。为了不心碎而不爱上别人，是个好主意。”

Zach选择不回应，就在四个月前他和他的男友分手了，Chris也在两个月前刚和女友分手。尽管Chris还没有对媒体公开这点，但他亲口告诉了Zach，他们已经不再是那种关系了，但仍然是适合偶尔一起吃吃饭的朋友。

上个月Chris和他的前女友被偷拍到正在某个餐厅一起用餐，Zach在看到那张偷拍到的照片时以为两人已经复合了，但Chris回答两人只是作为朋友在一起吃午餐。

他前女友现在的工作会因为两人的分手而闹僵，而前女友并不希望这样。Chris愉快地同意暂时让外界以为两人仍然维持着这段关系，能帮到朋友对Chris来说不是坏事。

有时候Zach会想知道Chris那有着漂亮金发的脑子里在想着什么。

朋友——

Zach无法想象曾经和自己亲密到可以自然地亲吻彼此，毫不在意触碰彼此的男友在和自己分手后仍然好像什么都没有发生过一样地发来短信邀请他出门吃饭。Zach自认不算小心眼的男人，但他也没有大度到在自己放下前仍和分手的前男友一起出门。

“你在想什么，Chris？”

“Zach？”

当你的前女友来电告诉你，希望和你共进午餐的时候——

Chris蓝色的眼睛看着Zach，等待着进入沉默的Zach开口完成那问句。

“……你怎么能接受放了两块方糖的咖啡？”Zach挪开视线，看向对方手里的白色马克杯。

“好吧，我也能问你同样的问题，你怎么能接受不放方糖的黑咖啡？”

“我只接受牛奶。”Zach对着Chris翻出的白眼耸肩。“来点饼干吗？我记得罐子里还有——”

“我来拿。”

Chris转过身，伸长了手臂摸向上方的柜子。

Zach倚靠着桌子的边缘，将马克杯贴近嘴唇，阻挡住自己差点瞄到Chris露在衣服边缘外的腰腹的视线。

Chris圆润的手指正忙着打开罐头时他忘在餐桌上的手机发出了震动声。

“我帮你拿过来。”

“谢了伙计。”Chris晃了晃手里的罐头，里面的饼干发出“沙沙”声。“我可没手了。”

“嘿，别晃它！”

“我知道我知道——”

Zach把手机递到Chris手里时没有看手机屏幕的来电显示，但他看到Chris脸色一变的样子突然希望诅咒太尊重朋友隐私的自己。

“……你希望我走开吗？”

“不——不，我……”Chris沉默了片刻，“不用，这里可是你的厨房。我可以到门外去接……是她的电话，大概是明天的晚饭吧。”Chris对Zach露出一个笑容，一个他所有的粉丝无论男女都会为之倾倒的完美王子微笑，但在Zach眼里那举止的含义就是Chris缓慢地用手指将自己嘴巴上的拉链紧紧拉上。

Chris不希望多谈。

“我很快就回来。”Chris伸长了自己的手臂抱了抱Zach，就像是亲密好友之间互相鼓励那样。Zach却无法自控地想起自己和恋人之间在一起的时候，他会在沮丧的时候伸长了手臂拥抱自己的男友寻求安慰。

Chris的皮肤与他的相触甚至没有超过一秒，但他的皮肤却刺痛的像被烈焰烫伤了。他甚至产生了在Chris转过身后立即将双手用冷水冲过的荒唐冲动。

“嗨，Anna？”

Zach闭上眼睛，但那名字仍然进入了他的耳中。他低头伸手掩住自己的嘴巴，舌尖上全是那杯黑咖啡的苦涩。噢，不不不——他咬着舌尖，试着将那一闪而过的感觉驱离自己的大脑。

Zach无比希望自己什么都没有感觉到。


	3. Chapter 3

Anna伸长了手臂拥抱了Chris，“Chris，好好照顾自己。”

“我会的。”他也用自己的双臂拥抱住怀中Anna花了半年的控制饮食才得来的纤细腰身，“你又瘦了？”

Anna咯咯笑起来，手掌拍了拍Chris的背，“你永远知道该说些什么讨女性欢心，Chris王子。是的，我又瘦了一点。我还需要瘦个两公斤才能达到目标——”

“……你已经很完美了，Anna。”

“……照顾好你自己。”

Chris忍住那声叹息，他配合着Anna开口回答，“我会的。”

他们默契地同时松开对彼此的拥抱，然后相视一笑。他们甚至沉默地停顿了一分钟，给予了那些他们深知藏在某个电线杆后的相机拍下这一幕的时间。

Chris站在原地看着自己的前女友离开的背影，他没有忍住闷在胸口的那声叹息。

他或许该打个电话给Zach。上次Zach心情郁闷拉着Chris喝了三瓶红酒，这次或许该他来干这件事了。

Anna或许……还爱着他。Chris感觉到Anna那纤长手臂的余温似乎还残留在深色的外套上。或许是自己错觉。他双手插进牛仔裤的口袋，左手的食指摩挲着口袋里手机冰凉的边缘。

如果告诉Zach这点，对方说不定会挑起那两条粗眉露出一个笑容，然后说出这样的话，“你说Anna的一个拥抱告诉你她还爱着你？”

人类的肢体接触不会说出任何话语。Chris当然知道这点。他决定当作那一瞬间感受到的一切当作自己的错觉。

当Chris第一次和Zach法式舌吻的时候，他下意识闭上眼睛，手指按在Zach的前臂上，指腹蹭过皮肤表层的体毛。

他们终于有机会让嘴唇忙于呼吸而不是交换唾液的时候，Chris无法让自己的视线从Zach湿润的唇瓣上挪开。他的好友……他指刚刚交往了一个星期的男友，嘴巴原来是这样性感的形状。亲吻的时候即便闭着眼睛，他也能通过嘴唇所感触到的一切准确地在脑海里描摹出压上来的嘴唇的形状。

Chris已经非常熟悉Zach的五官了——但感觉到自己现任男友的嘴唇是这么柔软，非常真实，太过炽热……这都是第一次。

他们真的深吻了。

……上帝啊。

Chris目不转睛盯着Zach湿润嘴唇的火热视线似乎表述了完全不同的暗示，下一刻Zach就着捧住Chris脸颊的动作再一次贴了上来。他盯着那嘴巴看个不停可不是为了索吻——Chris想要对男友翻个白眼，但正在享受舌吻的现在他决定放弃这个选择。

和女性接吻的感觉不同，他们的唇瓣互相碾磨的时候对方刺人的胡茬磨蹭上Chris的下巴。此刻也不是女性柔软的胸部顶在自己的胸口，而是男人结实的躯体紧紧贴住自己的躯体。一切都非常的……不同。Chris本来以为自己可能会像高中时和同学一起观赏GV时那样，性器自始至终都无法勃起。

Chris闭上双眼，双手搭在Zach毛茸茸的前臂上，手指没有施加任何力道，他没有表达出拒绝也不是为了阻止，他纯粹只是渴望着亲吻的同时能够抚摸自己的……男朋友。

——我爱你。

Zach和他都没有在这时张嘴说出这句爱语，但Chris却能在他们紧贴在一起的肢体中读懂这些。

Chris在Zach的嘴唇第二次离开的时候大脑一片空白，他只能垂下眼睛看着……近在咫尺的Zach的肌肤。

“Chris……”Zach的双手仍捧着他的脸，就着这个姿势他将自己的额头贴上Chris的。“我还以为你会……推开我，”Zach发出一声轻笑，“也不是所有直男都能接受和男人接吻的——我还以为你会……”

Zach没有说下去——他在Chris的手摸上他后脑上柔软的黑色发丝时没有再发出任何声音。

“Zach，”Chris抚摸过Zach的发丝，“等会晚饭吃西兰花披萨怎么样？”

“你闭嘴吧。”

Zach抱住他，将自己的脸彻底掩藏在Chris无法看到的自己的肩膀上。Chris用自己的双臂环抱住Zach的背，他闭上眼睛，下巴垫在躯体正微微颤抖着的Zach的肩膀上。他的右手轻轻拍了拍Zachary的背，然后温柔地上下来回抚摸了几下。

“Zach，”Chris轻轻吸了一口气，呼吸间全是Zach惯用的香水味。“你想吃……可丽饼吗？”

“……我要巧克力的。”

“没问题。”

Chris意识到他确实爱上了这个毛茸茸的男人。天哪，这家伙的下巴胡茬真够刺人的。他用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭Zach冒出细密汗珠的脖子。“你该剃胡子了，你知道，像半年前的Spock那样，光溜溜的下巴——”

“不，绝不。”

“真是可惜，我还挺愿意再一次看你用……你知道——”

“Chris，你闭嘴吧，拜托你了。”Zach的嘴唇贴着Chris露在V领上衣外的脖子上，闷闷地发出笑声，“除非还是为了演Spock，我绝对不会再让你看到我是怎么处理脸上的胡子和眉毛的。”

“是的是的——”

Chris和Zach就这样傻乎乎地站在Chris公寓里的厨房里拥抱彼此大概有十分钟以上，他们谁都没有主动结束这个沉默的拥抱，直到Zach口袋里的手机发出了震动声，毛茸茸的手臂才主动放开了Chris已经热的出汗的身体。

Zach接起电话的时候没有离开厨房，他选择站在Chris的手边让两人的手臂紧贴在一起。Chris当时为对方的幼稚和黏糊而喷笑出声，就算是Zach生气地瞪了过来Chris也无法阻止自己的笑意。

“别笑了。”

“我没有笑。”

“手不要遮着嘴巴，看着我的眼睛，说出这句话，Chris。”

Chris扭头看进站在身侧的Zach那双褐色的眼睛里，张开嘴巴，“我——”刚说出第一个字，他就忍不住笑了一声，“我，我没有笑。抱歉。”

“……闭嘴吧。”

Zach低头用左手按了按自己的太阳穴，但他的右手却握住了Chris的。

“我真的没有笑。”Chris说完又忍不住笑了两声。

“我在请求你，Chris。”

Chris从来不知道自己原来还是双性恋。如果现在让他看几本花花公子他确定自己的小兄弟仍然能好好工作。但在Zach用那么热情的方式亲吻他的时候，他也确定自己的小兄弟在好好工作。

“那么——巧克力可丽饼？”Chris站到Zach的面前，亲了亲对方的脑门，“如果你继续这样站在柜子前面我可拿不了可丽饼需要的面粉。”他用空闲的右手揉了揉对方的头发。

Zach抬起头，他们的鼻尖就这样碰在一起。

“那么，Chris，我相信这是电视机前的每个观众都想知道的——”

Ellen的金发一如既往地打理的十分漂亮，前两年因为电影宣传而参加节目的那天就好像昨天。Chris在主持人Ellen问话的间隙走神了那么片刻。昨晚Chris和Zach一起钻进被子里的时候他随口说起了今天会和Ellen录制节目，Zach听完伸手揉乱了Chris的头发，“那明天我得帮你好好打理头发了。”

“你要兼职当我的造型师吗？”

Zach轻笑一声，“希望你付得起我的工资，Pine先生。”

即便走神了片刻Chris也清楚地听到了Ellen对着他提出的疑问，“和Zachary Quinto交往了一年后的感觉如何？”

Chris弯起嘴角，露出了专业演员对着镜子练习了无数遍的微笑。

“哇哦，Ellen，我听到了许多观众的感激噢。”Chris玩笑般地模仿了X教授读心时使用的姿势，“一切都很好。我这样也算回答你的问题了，Ellen。”

“真可惜Zach不在这里，不然——”

Chris点点头，“对对，不然我就会看向他，等着他开口回答这个问题。我只要负责在边上说两句就行了。”

“可惜他不在，所以我不能轻易放你敷衍这个问题。”

Chris忍不住笑出声。

“——那么你们上一次度假是怎么度过的？”

“上一次因为我和Zach的度假都不长，我们选择在家里看电影，我们又看了一遍那部《飞屋环游记》。这部电影真的很棒。即便看了四遍我和Zach都会因为开头那段而哭鼻子——”

“哇，你，这个美国硬汉竟然哭了！不敢相信！而Quinto也哭了？”

Chris回头看向沙发后的荧幕，上面显示的正是上个星期他为了某本杂志而拍摄的一些照片。照片中的他不像此刻下巴光溜溜，而是留着一些充满男人味的胡茬。

“是的，我和他……嗯，其实是个非常敏感的人。好吧，我希望Zach看到这个节目的时候不会因为我暴露了这点而生气。”Chris笑着看向Ellen。

“那之后他生气了吗？”

Chris从呆愣中回过神，看向站在身边的男人，和自己颜色相同的眼瞳温和地看进他的眼睛。“……没有，当晚拉着我又看了一遍那部电影。”

“哇哦，Zach风格的报复。”男人笑着弯腰拿起Chris本想拿起来阅读的二手书。“没想到过去六年还有人会想起去翻那天的Ellen秀。”

Chris瞟向这个小小二手书店内唯一工作着的年轻店员，那名女性正坐在收银台前用自己的平板电脑观赏着六年前他参与录制的Ellen秀。

“感觉怎么样，Chris？”这个男人笑起来的方式和自己很相似，Chris突然意识到这点。“噢——我猜，你什么都感觉不到吧。……要不要等会去租电影？”男人翻了两页后又将书本放回了原来的位置，“很久没看点老电影了。”

Chris伸手拿走了那本他打算买下的二手书，将转身走向柜台作为结束这段对话的信号。

“别忘记去租电影，我们想了很久不是吗，”男人站在原地，扶了扶鼻梁上黑色镜框的眼镜，“玛丽莲·梦露的《七年之痒》。”

最终Chris没能去租到那部电影。他确实走入了商店，就站在那部电影前，他只需要伸出手指，握在手中——

“Chris，嘿，你还好吗？”

Chris抬起头看向半跪在自己面前的Zach，他疑惑地看着对方还穿着外套的匆忙样子。“Zach？嗨，你什么时候回来的？我都没听见……你怎么还穿着外套？”

“……Chris？”Zach的眉头忧虑地皱起，他伸手抚摸上Chris的面颊，像是在安抚着Chris一样又像是在表达着思虑一样他的拇指蹭过Chris的眼角，“我前面回来以后就一直在叫你的名字……但是你没反应。”

Chris眨了眨眼睛，他疑惑地动了动脑袋像是在试着回想起之前的事情。

“Chris……你真的还好吗？你刚刚把我吓坏了。”

“我……我很抱歉。我猜我是发了会呆，抱歉。”

“……不，你不用和我道歉，Chris，我猜是最近让你买了太多书，哈？最近沉浸在书本里的时间多过陪我和几个宝贝们的时间了吧，你这失格的爹地。”Zach试着缓和这紧张的气氛开口开了个玩笑，双手捏在Chris的脸颊拉扯了一下，“嘿，你真的没事吗？”

“我很好，Zach，抱歉让你担心了。”Chris伸手握住了Zach的手腕来阻止对方的举动，对方脸上露出的微笑让他也忍不住跟着笑了起来。“嘿，我真的很好。”

“……那么——你说想要晚上我们一块看的电影呢？”Zach松开手回头看向沙发前的矮桌，“我没看到你借任何东西回来——”

Chris没有回话，他伸手揉了揉自己根本没有被Zach捏痛的脸颊。他只是盯着沙发前的矮桌一角没有吭声。

他只需要伸手——

“今晚看《角斗士》怎么样？”Zach站起身，“很久没看了。”

“是啊，不错。”Chris匆匆开口接上对方的话，“……晚饭吃点什么？”

那天晚上他和Zach一起做了两个大盆的色拉，然后他们捧着色拉坐在沙发上看着那部他们应该已经看过超过十遍的《角斗士》，他猜他们都能将其中的台词背出来了。

Chris倚靠着沙发的靠垫，肚子上摆着那盆已经被自己吃完的沙拉盆，手指轻轻点着自己肚脐眼下方的下腹。沙拉盆微凉的触感透过薄薄一件底衫钻入了他下腹的皮肤内，他不适地动了动身子试着向上坐起。

“嘿——你该靠这里。”Chris看着坐在身边的Zach凑近了他拿掉了他肚子上的沙拉盆丢上了沙发前的矮桌，然后伸手揽住了他的肩膀。“你该靠着这里，小宝贝。”

“你真肉麻你知道吗，Zach？”Chris被对方突然的动作逗笑的连肩膀都抖了起来，“嘿……这个电影真不适合我们这样黏在一起看，Zach。”

“宝贝，我只是想抱着你。”Zach笑着收紧了揽住Chris肩膀的手，脑袋靠上了Chris的。“我猜你根本没有认真看，我们都能把台词背下来了。”

“嗯……确实，但是我很喜欢这个电影的音乐。”

Zach笑着亲了亲Chris的太阳穴，“我也很喜欢，让我想要好好睡一会。”

“Russell会来揍你两拳的。”

“那就让他揍吧。”

Chris靠在Zach的怀里，静静看着画面中那个哭泣着的成年男人。

就像是在寻求着已经死去的父亲的触碰那样，他将额头贴上了刻有他父亲面孔的雕塑，用皮肤轻轻磨蹭着上面的棱角。他猜如果那个角色的父亲此刻还活着，他一定能从成年男人的触碰中感受到男人对父亲那混合着尊敬和自卑的复杂心情。

人类总是能感觉到一切，就算仅仅是他人给予的触碰。尤其当那来自亲密的人——人类总是能感觉到其中隐藏的情绪……

Chris想起Anna和他分开前给予的那个紧紧的拥抱——那个充满了温度和爱意的拥抱。

但他在Zach的臂弯中却什么都感觉不到。


	4. Chapter 4

“嘿，Karl，”Chris双手捧着装有热拿铁的白色纸杯，他双手的食指交叠在一起焦躁地互相磨蹭着指腹，“你有被跟踪过吗？。”

“什么？”Karl疑惑地眨眨眼睛，“如果你在说狗仔，当然，尤其在我们刚开始宣传《ST》的那段时间。”他发出一声烦躁地叹息，“不过感谢狗仔们的狗鼻子——没多久以后他们就换了个方向，不再来跟踪我了。”

“噢……”Chris笑笑，他没再说下去。

“……嘿，”Karl在那惨白的笑容下有了不好的预感，“你意思是说——”

“噢，不不不，”Chris立刻慌张地举起右手摇了摇，“不，我不是那个意思。”

“我甚至都没说我指你说的是什么意思？”Karl好笑地摇了摇头，他拿起自己的那杯美式咖啡喝了一小口，“你这样子反而让我觉得你被狗仔……他们偷拍了你们不少照片，我天天都能看到。”

自从Chris和Zach公开了情侣关系并同居着的现状后Karl总能从自己的助理和好友那里看到他们出行被偷拍的照片。Chris远比之前除了熟人谁都摸不到行踪的过去更多了曝光率。在Chris还没和Zach开始一段关系的时候他可以只戴着个棒球帽就出去买一杯咖啡，而当天甚至没有人知道他光临了什么咖啡店。

“这点我知道，John一直有给我看过那些，包括Zach自己在推特上找到的……好吧，我们已经在一起七年了，我早就习惯那些远比过去更显而易见而且多了三倍数量的手机和摄影机了。”Chris摇了摇头，然后他沉默了下去，他漂亮的蓝色眼睛看向了自己的右下角。

Karl下意识朝对方瞄去的地方看去，那里只有这个咖啡厅漂亮的木地板。每次在剧组里他都能看到Chris有时候会做出这个小动作——尤其在对方烦躁或是觉得尴尬的时候。

“……被翻垃圾桶——算是很普通的吗？”

Karl眨了眨眼睛。

“……你被翻过垃圾桶。”

“对，我——”Chris像是有些羞愧地低下头，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“我和Zach住一起已经不是第一年第二年了，我们早就习惯上生活上很多——但我从来没遇到过这个。”

Chris叹息一声，“我不知道，我——我觉得很难受。尤其每次我去丢垃圾的时候，我发现里面的东西被翻得一塌糊涂，就好像有人在里面找过东西然后又忘记理回去，我看着就觉得……”

“……天啊，”Karl掩住嘴巴，他不知道那是一种什么样的感觉，但他看得出来他的朋友因此而感觉到了折磨，“你和Jack说过吗？Zach呢？”

“他们都不知道。我……我感觉只是我想太多了？但……我不知道，我无法停止那种，感觉。”

Chris拿起纸杯一口喝光了里面已经变温的拿铁，“我猜我……只是太神经质了，那些大概都是太在意我和Zach婚姻现状的狗仔们。”就像Karl的小外甥女最喜欢的王子那样，Chris眯起蓝色的眼睛露出了一个甜甜的微笑，“因为今年已经是我Zach在一起第七年了，他们都很在意。《七年之痒》——不是吗？”

“考虑到每次Zach和你出门你们都粘糊的像新婚，他们当然很期待八卦能换个标题……”Karl叹了口气，“你知道，天啊，我都开始担心那些可能不止是狗仔们做的事情了。”

“就算我觉得可能只是我的神经质？”Chris试着轻松笑了笑，“我……我试着自己不怎么出门了几天，就为了看那些不停翻我垃圾的人。我确实看到狗仔了。所以我想，或许只是狗仔？”

“哈，真够敬业的。”

“你也够敬业的——你今天是打算给你的宝贝买儿童节礼物，对吗？嘿，我抱歉我说了这些——”

“嘿，我们可是好朋友，”Chris听了Karl的这句话下意识笑了起来，看起来就像闪闪发亮的王子。王子举起自己握成拳头的左手伸向Karl的面前，Karl大笑着用拳头撞了上去，“好兄弟，对吧？”

“好兄弟。”Chris笑着回了一句。

“Chris？”

Chris在对面好友的呼唤下挪开了视线，他看向眼前的Karl下意识歉意地一笑，“抱歉，我刚刚走神了——不过我还记得你在说你的宝贝儿子，Karl，怎么了？我还记得你在说你买了个新的——”

“好吧，我的确有说起这个，”Karl疑惑地挑眉，“但你今天总在走神，Chris，而我知道那不是你会经常干的事情。所以你最好现在告诉我，你到底怎么了？”

“我真的没什么。”

Chris知道自己今天确实……不太礼貌。他和Karl很久没见了，对方终于在完成了一部电视剧后有了好好休息的时间，他们终于约到了一顿周日的早午餐。他看着眼前被自己放在餐盘边上的银叉，轻声叹息。

“我，我很抱歉，我只是——”Chris揉了揉自己的眼睛，他抬眼看向Karl，然后他的嘴巴就那样张着，像是看到了什么让他惊讶的东西一样。

“什么，怎么了，Chris？”Karl下意识以为对方在开玩笑，他甚至奇怪地摸了摸自己的下巴，Chris曾经在片场上拿他那一下巴飞速成长的胡茬开过数次玩笑，他以为这又会是一次玩笑，但他注意到对方根本没有看向他，Chris更像是看到了Karl身后的什么东西。

“Chris？”Karl瞧了瞧Chris，对方仍然没有回过神来，他立刻试着转头看向自己的身后——

“不！”

Chris突然激动地站起身，他手边的空荡荡的香槟杯被他的手臂碰了一下，感谢这个此刻还没什么客人的餐厅，优雅的服务员立刻在玻璃杯发出清脆碎裂声的下一秒走近了他们。

“Chris？”Karl在那叫声下也立刻站了起来，他完全忘记了自己想要看到身后的什么东西，他伸手握住了Chris的前臂，“嘿！”

Chris的手臂传来了颤抖，他终于想到用那双无数人赞美过的蓝色眼睛来看向他的好友Karl，他眨了眨眼睛。

“Chris！你真的一点也不好，你知道吗？我会打电话给Zachary，你坐在这里，我让他来接你，好吗？”

“我——”Chris张了张嘴。

“不，我知道你一点也不好，你需要坐下，Chris，我知道你根本没有好好照顾自己。Zachary在家里吗？”

“他……”Chris眨了眨眼睛，然后他一下坐倒在椅子里，“噢，天啊，我很抱歉，Karl。我——”他的右手前臂还被Karl握在掌心内，他低下头用左手掩住自己的脸，“我很抱歉，Karl，我……我很抱歉。”

Karl对着赶来清理地板上玻璃碎片的服务员点了点头致意，他一时吃不准自己该先感谢对方的反应迅速还是该先向对方道歉自己朋友的失礼，最终他只能叹气。

“嘿，Chris？我现在要打电话给Zachary，好吗？”Karl走到Chris的身边，他用自己的左手在Chris的肩膀上捏了捏。

“好，好的。但我想他现在应该没有空——他早上才从别的地方飞回来，他现在应该还在睡觉……我很好，Karl，我自己可以回去，就是……你不需要联系他。”

“Chris，他是你的男朋友，不是你的无关系人，我会联系他。嘿，先生，谢谢你的服务，我很抱歉给你带来麻烦。你能等会给我们一杯冰水吗？”

感谢这个餐厅的服务员，Karl会考虑以后推荐自己身边的所有朋友多来这里用餐，人不多，食物美味，更好的是，他们的服务员完全不会多嘴。

Karl再一次坐到了Chris的对面，Chris的金色睫毛正颤抖着，通过对方微微垂下脑袋的样子他看清了那些颤抖。他相信如果自己是名女性他的心一定会因此都化掉的。但他是Chris的好朋友，而他真的为此非常担忧。

Karl站起身，手里拿着手机，他走到Chris边上拍了拍Chris的肩膀。“我就在外面那边打电话，好吗？Chris？”

Chris抬起头看向Karl点点头。

上帝，他必须好好和Zachary聊一聊，Chris这样真的——Karl根本不能想象，他从没见过Chris看起来那么……害怕的样子。

“……Karl？为什么你会打给我……”

“谢天谢地，我很抱歉打扰你睡觉，Zach。”Karl听着对方迷糊的声音叹息一声，感谢Zach总把手机开着的习惯，“我想你知道，Chris现在正和我一块吃饭，但是他——”

“什么？”Karl听到了床单翻起来和床垫发出的嘎吱声，听起来像是对方从床上跳了起来。“Chris怎么了？”

“我……我觉得他不是很好。Zach。他像是看到了什么，然后就……不是很好。他害怕的样子让我以为我是鬼你知道吗？”

“我现在就过来，你们在哪里？”

Karl捏着没有任何疼痛干扰自己的眉头，他低声报出了这家餐厅的地址，随后电话另一边的Zach干脆地说了一句，“给我二十分钟。”然后Karl只听到了电话提示挂断的声响。天啊，他们真的在一起七年了对吧？听起来还是那么黏糊，哈？Karl试着低笑一声来让自己轻松一点，但不远处Chris双手捧着一杯冰水的样子让他无法放松下来。

“我很抱歉，Karl，我很抱歉——”Chris包裹着玻璃杯交叠在一起的食指轻轻颤抖着，“我很抱歉……”

“不用道歉，Chris，你到底怎么了？我该怎么帮你？”Karl站在Chris的身边试着让自己的手安抚地揉捏着Chris的肩膀，“你需要到天台那里吹吹风吗？还是——”

“不，不用——我不用到室外去，只是，只是给我一点时间——”

Karl注意到那杯装满了冰水的玻璃杯表面不断冒出水珠，它们被Chris焦躁挪动着的手指蹭去，然后Karl看到Chris的双手离开了玻璃杯，满手都是微凉水珠的双手掌心在他自己的动作下贴上了他的脸蛋。

“上帝……”Chris刻意压低声音透过他的指缝溢了出来。

沙哑，痛苦，压抑——从那声低喃中听出这些情绪的Karl发现自己再也不能开口问Chris是不是还好这句话了，他只能用手指安抚地捏着Chris的肩膀。

Karl的手指就像被烫伤了一样。直到Karl看到Chris坐进了Zach的车子里他都没办法让自己的指腹彻底忘记它们所感受到的Chris的每一次颤抖。那些恐惧，当然，它们都是那么理所当然地真实。

天啊。Karl想着，他觉得Zach应该直接开车去医院，他不觉得Chris现在很好。

“不，我没有带Chris去看过医生。”Zach把自己的Corona酒瓶撞了一下Karl手中的，Karl听到这句愣了一下，而和他一起站在开放厨房里的Zach垂下了眼睛盯着啤酒瓶中晃动的一小瓣青柠，“我——我也建议他去，但他拒绝了。我不想……”

“……这两个星期有好一点吗？”

“好吧，Chris在第一个星期打碎了他自己用了三年的马克杯，和一个我们刚同居的时候买来的盘子。”

“哈，完全没有好？”Karl转而站定在Zach的左手边，和Zach一样倚靠着流理台的桌子边缘，“第二星期又打碎了什么？”

“这个星期，到现在为止他没有打碎任何东西。我猜他有在好起来。”Zach低头，他的左手烦躁地抓了抓自己的黑发，“……但他在那天就主动睡到了客房。”

“什么？你们现在在分房睡？”

“对，到昨天晚上为止，”Zach抬起头，Karl注意到他正瞧着在客厅和John Cho撞了下威士忌酒杯的Chris，对方正咧开嘴笑得开心，他的眼角布满了那些溢出喜悦的笑纹。“是Chris主动提出的。就在那天我去接他回来以后……”

Zach喝了一口啤酒，咽下去后他皱紧了眉头，“……该死的，真难吃。”

“嘿，Corona是无辜的。”Karl试着让氛围轻松点，而Zach确实也跟着笑了出来，他耸了耸肩，但那笑容也仅仅维持到Zach再次开口之前。

“新电影的拍摄就在昨天刚刚结束，拍摄都在这附近，所以我尽可能回家住，而不是呆在外面……”

“所以Chris他……”

“他说他最近总是半夜惊醒，他已经看了医生也开始服药，但他不希望药物失去效用的时候把我也给半夜吓醒。他无比清楚我的工作所需要的睡眠是非常稀少的，”Zach牵了牵嘴角，“我的Chris太甜了。”

“哈，炫耀，”Karl翻了个白眼。“所以今晚……啊哈，你需要安全套对吗，你需要我帮你出去买吗？十六岁少年？”

“嘿——”Zach瞪了一眼身边的Karl。

“嘿，”Karl也瞪了回去，“你当我是瞎吗？从前面开始你的眼睛就离不开Chris的腰，感谢夏天，现在他正穿着全白的短袖——”Karl歪嘴笑了一下，他将手中的啤酒瓶靠向Zach，“你需要安全套吗？”

“不，谢了，我昨天有买一盒。”Zach笑了一声，将自己的啤酒撞了一下对方的。“等你们走了我就会和他说，我们今晚得好好过一晚，一起——”

“哇哦哇哦。”Karl笑着。他把左手握着的啤酒瓶放到了右手握着，随手把左手掌心沾满的水珠蹭到了自己的牛仔裤上。这让Karl下意识想起了Chris被Zach接回家的那天。

“嘿，Zach——”

Zach刚疑惑地看向Karl，随后他们都听到了清脆的铃铛声，站在客厅的Chris和John也看向了通向走廊的大门，有人按响了Chris和Zach家的大门。

Chris刚将双手撑到沙发的扶手上，Zach立即迈开脚步走向了通向走廊的大门，伸手做了一个让Chris坐下等着的姿势，“Chris，我去开门吧，让你的屁股好好贴着你心爱的沙发，好吗？”

Chris蜷缩在自己最爱坐着的单人沙发上，他的双手捧着不断冒出水珠的威士忌酒杯，粉红的脸颊因为大大弯起的嘴角而鼓了起来，“好的好的，Zach。”

“不好意思，你们还记得我和Karl还在这里对吗？”坐在长沙发上的John疑惑地环视整个客厅，“天哪，我们被邀请到这里来原来是因为你们想让我们喝免费的啤酒再看一部爱情电影？”

Karl爆发出了大笑声。

Zach手里拿着一个正方形的纸盒子回来了，他走到了Chris身边把纸盒子递给了对方，“你的快递。”

Chris疑惑地眨眨眼睛，Karl也走到了Chris坐着的单人沙发边上，疑惑地看向Chris手中的纸盒子。那纸盒子不算大，但他至少是不能随便丢在垃圾桶里的大小。

“……爹地和妈咪可没有说会寄东西给我，Katie也没说过。”Chris抬头看向Zach，Zach立即领会了什么，他摇摇头。“我的爹地和妈咪也没说过要寄礼物给你。”

“好的……那我们来拆拆看这是什么东西吧？”

那只是一个空盒子。

Karl和John在看清那盒子内不存在任何物品后疑惑地对视了一下。好吧，他们没想到这个看起来不算大也不算小的纸盒子里原来没有放置任何东西。Chris甚至把整个盒子倒过来倒了一下，里面只掉出来一些他们的肉眼模模糊糊地看到的纸盒子本身的纸屑。

“……噢。这里面是不是装了什么我们这群成年人无法看到的妖精？”Chris又把纸盒子倒了倒，他回过头抬头望向身后的Zach，“你觉得呢？”

Zach耸耸肩，他从Chris的膝头上拿起那个纸盒，“既然是空着的，那它只是一个纸质垃圾。我们家可以没有垃圾桶可以装下这个东西。我去扔掉它。”

“噢——”Chris撅着嘴发出一声哀叹，“我可以把它的底下也拆开，看看是不是真的有什么东西。”

“这只是一个空盒子。”Zach笑着揉了一把Chris的脑袋，“你醉了。”

“不，Zach，我才喝了两瓶Corona和一杯Jack Daniels！嘿，你该再去买点Corona，我记得沃尔玛有，十分钟路程。”

“不，你这个小醉鬼，现在才下午四点，我不会让你再喝下去了，等会我们还得一起吃晚饭——我去把酒瓶都丢出去，你喝两杯水然后上两次厕所，好吗？”

噢，天啊。Karl看向也挪开了视线的John，他们虚空做了一个撞酒杯的动作，然后一起仰头慢慢喝着手中的酒精饮料。

“Chris，没有Corona，”Zach俯下身亲吻了自己揉乱的金色短发，“好吗？”

“噢——”Chris仰头用额头去蹭了蹭Zach的嘴唇，“我会喝水。”

“很好。我会去把空酒瓶丢出去，我回来以后我想看到你的手里捧着的是空的玻璃杯，好吗？”

“好的老板——”

Karl摇了摇自己的酒瓶，他终于抓到了插一句话的空隙，“嘿，那么多空啤酒瓶，我也帮你一块扔。”

“噢，我猜我就该负责让Chris喝光两杯水了？”John笑着用双手指向自己，“我会努力完成任务的，指挥官？”

今天非常棒——Karl并没有写日记的习惯，但他如果有，他一定会在今天的日记内容上写上这一句话。就那么简单明了，没有更棒更多的话语可以形容此刻Karl的心情了。他坚信今晚的晚饭也会很棒——

噢，明天早上如果他的宝贝问他今天做了些什么，他能说出很多Pine叔叔和Quinto叔叔之间好笑的事情——

Karl的嘴角却在此刻僵在了原地。

天啊。

“……搞什——”Zach甚至说不出一句完整的话。

垃圾桶，又是该死的垃圾桶。Karl在那时候都忘记自己酸涩的眼睛是需要眨眼的，他只能愣愣盯着那两个被打开了盖子，周边掉落着几个苹果核和香蕉皮的垃圾桶。

“……搞什么，我上午刚刚倒过垃圾——它——”

它不该是这个样子。Karl知道Zach想说什么。Zach和Chris都是很注意房间整洁的人，他们当然不可能允许自己家的垃圾桶也是这样——

“我——”Zach迈近两步，盯着那看起来被人翻动过然后忘记恢复原样的垃圾桶。“操，操，操！”

“嘿，Zach！冷静点！”Karl伸手抓住了Zach的手臂，操，该死的健身计划，他甚至能摸出Zach的肌肉正紧绷着。

“冷静！？我怎么可能做到！这群，该死的——”

“嘿，嘿——Zach！冷静下来！就……你知道我完全不知道你在生气什么，但我知道你不该带着这样生气又狰狞的脸回到客厅，Chris根本不需要喝水，他会因为太担心你这样子而彻底清醒——”

Zach的身体僵住了，他回过头看向了Karl。感谢Karl的嘴巴，Karl心想着，他成功地让Zach在前面忘记了自己狰狞的表情。

“……Karl，”

“什么？”

“我……我该打电话给我和Chris的助理，”

“你说Mike和Jack？为什么？生活上你们不需要——”

“……”Zach咬了咬下唇，他又看向了那两个被翻得乱糟糟的垃圾桶。“……有人翻过我们的垃圾桶。”

“对，我看得出来。”Karl瞥了眼对方身前的垃圾桶。

“……安全套的包装盒不见了。”

Karl的大脑有在正常的工作，他知道对方在说什么，但他无法控制自己的舌头，“……你说……”

“我今天上午刚扔掉。……上午，就在那张报纸的上面。该死的，那是Chris昨天晚上玩过填字游戏的！”

而报纸还在，那张有Chris字迹的报纸还在原地，而那个安全套的包装盒——

Karl的指腹感受到了Zach紧绷着的肌肉，而他根本无法驱使自己的手指离开那里。

噢，操。


	5. Chapter 5

“你们吵过架吗？”

Zachary抬眼看了一下和自己一起坐在沙发上的John，对方刚喝下一口闻起来甜腻香气的Jack Daniels。

“当然，”Zachary晃了晃手中放有青柠片的Corona，“我们和普通的情侣一样，我们有过不少摩擦，但我们跨过来了，我们知道彼此的优点缺点，我们能忍受这些也让自己喜爱上了这些——”他注意到酒瓶表面的水珠开始向下流动，他赶忙用掌心接住以防它们滴到矮桌下垫着的地毯，“我们花了点时间，然后时间证明我们确实很适合彼此。”

Zachary和Chris也有过吵架，闹别扭，对彼此发脾气，但他们在一起七年了，现在很多事都在能够发展到这一步前就被他们扼杀在咽喉中——他们太了解彼此的脾气，而他们知道什么该说什么不该说。

刚和Chris认识的时候他表现出的温和让Zachary难以想象对方实际上也可以表现得如此充满攻击性。

对，他就在说那个赞爆了的《Star Trek》的Jim Kirk。他们都是专业演员，他们知道在镜头前应该做些什么，应该表现出什么——

然后Chris就在灯光的照耀下，他挑衅地略微仰起头，用那双蓝色的眼睛微微眯起，俯视着他。

天啊。

Zachary根本没办法控制自己在对方的表演下被牵引出的愤怒情绪，他动了手。

然后现场的所有人都在Chris因为没有站稳而朝后撞到舰长椅并翻了过去的时候发出了惊呼声，连Zachary也没有例外。

Zachary很难描述那种感觉。当他和亲密的朋友或是男友在一起的时候他很容易被对方的情绪所感染，那是因为他在乎这些在自己身边的人，他理所当然地允许自己的大脑被对方影响。

但他那时非常容易地被Chris影响了，那是非常——奇妙的感觉。仅仅是一起站在镜头前，他就感觉到他和Chris可以演绎出许多不在他们彼此计划中的东西。那种感觉让Zachary意识到Chris Pine是非常棒的演员，而他享受和Chris一起工作的感觉。  
Zach猜那就是那份感觉开始的瞬间。他从Chris的身上感觉到了某些东西，某些没有人让他感觉到过的东西。

“他很棒，”

Zach抬起头看向坐在自己对面的Chris，他们现在正坐在酒店的房间里，这短暂的一个星期他们需要在城市里拍一些片段。

“你指？”

“Jim。”Chris笑着合上手中的剧本，“他就像黑白棋——他可以让周围的黑棋咻的一下，”Chris幼稚地用手做了个翻过来的手势，“全变成白的，非常惊人，我很喜欢他。”说完Chris终于意识到了那举动的幼稚，他的耳朵一下变成了红色。

Zach略微挑眉，感谢Chris的害羞，他忙着再次打开自己手里的剧本，眼睛全留在那些文字上而不是Zach的表情上。

Zach沉默了两秒，他注视着那片红色顺着Chris的耳朵一直到它甚至染红了Chris的脸颊，“我同意你说的，”他让自己笑着说出了这句话，“当我是Spock的时候，我很难让自己不被你演绎的Jim影响。”

Chris有些惊喜地抬起头看向Zach，他漂亮的蓝色眼睛此时写满了快乐的情绪。“噢，”他惊叹地说，“Jim一定很高兴听到这点。”

“你说话的方式像是——你把Jim当作另一个人？”

Chris舔了舔自己干燥的上唇，但Zach可没有饥渴地把那当作一种调情的行为，他只是下意识想到Chris每次聆听J.J和他解说某些镜头的时候他会在思考途中下意识做出这个动作。

“我——你知道，每个演员对自己的角色有不同的看法。有的人看成自己创造出的艺术品，财产，或者是其他的……但对我来说……”Chris有些紧张地低笑一声，他把手中的剧本放在了沙发边上的矮桌上，“那更像是，我借用了他们的个人信息。我看着他们的身份证、社保或者是个人简历，然后听着他们告诉我他们是怎么生活的，然后我帮助他们让他们的生活展示在镜头前——”

那个时候Zach的感觉就像他人生第一次站在看不到大海尽头的边缘上。他会下意识感叹造物主制造出的那么多奇迹，而他就站在海滩上看着海浪不断拍打着沙滩的模样。

“你还记得吗，J.J说过Chris太容易入戏？”

“当然记得，”John拿起流理台上的威士忌倒入自己的杯内，他的眼睛盯着那些褐色的半透明液体覆盖过里面碎冰块的模样，“我还记得那是我们一起在外面的商场里晃荡的时候……J.J就在一个路灯下面，对着Chris说了这句话，当时我还奇怪，容易入戏难道不是什么好事吗？”

“不太容易离开这个状态就不是好事了。”Zach又喝了一口啤酒，他已经在考虑要不要也来一杯威士忌了，但他和Chris说好了，今天Chris可以喝醉，但Zach不能——“我们刚开始的时候……这个问题让我和Chris差一点没能撑过去。”

“什么？”John停下了手，他抬起头看向Zach。

“Chris他——那个时候他接了一个角色，一个叫Daniel的角色——”Zach的食指下意识交叠在一起焦躁地磨蹭起来，人总是很容易被亲密的人传染到一些小习惯不是吗？

“Daniel——”John低吟一声，然后他愣住了，“噢……”

John知道那部电影，Chris当时参与的一部以七十年代为背景的小电影，导演是他们都认识的Danzel。Chris在里面饰演一个脾气喜怒无常的成年男人，他会背着吉他出没那些烟雾缭绕充满酒精味的年轻人聚会，轻轻弹拨着吉他就能吸引所有人的注意力。

“当时Danzel送了Chris一把吉他，就是那把他在电影里用过的。”

“哈，Danzel的小爱好。”

“然后……Chris把他挂在了家里，当时我们还没开始同居，但我们经常——你知道，在家里约会。”

John挑眉，“噢，我该在这个时候拿这个开玩笑吗？”

Zach笑了一下，John这句话让他们这段严肃的对话似乎没那么紧张了，他摇摇头，“你不开玩笑我也能活下去。”

“好的好的。”John做了个示意他继续的手势。

“好吧，他很喜欢那把吉他，每次约会我都能看到，因为就挂在Chris的房间里，他本来在那里挂着一幅他爸爸拍的照片。”

John的小指抽动了一下，他试着驱使手指落在冰冷的玻璃杯表面，“……吉他。”

“Chris是很内向的人，我们都知道。所以我们从来不一起看任何一部他参演的电影。”

Chris现在正坐在沙发上，他坐在Karl的手边看着手中的智能手机，里面正播放着一些Karl录下的一些小视频，Zach听到了那些模糊视频中小孩稚嫩的说话声。

“所以我在我们不约会的休息日里我会选择看看电影，我租了那部电影。”Zach看向John，“电影里的Daniel总是离不开香烟，他会在抽烟的时候眯着眼睛，略微仰起头看着远处的人群，他会一个人坐在房间里盯着挂在墙上的吉他，像是怨恨一样的——”

Karl笑着播放了下一个视频。

“他真可爱。”

“当然，那可是我的宝贝。”

Zach感觉到冰冷的水珠溢满了自己的掌心，然后滴到了地板上。“我看到过好几次，他坐在房间里，坐在床上，用和Daniel一样的眼神盯着那把挂在墙壁上的吉他。”

“……你们为了这个吵架了？”

“对，我和他说他入戏太深了，不然他不可能会把他爸爸拍的照片取下来，改而放上那把Daniel弹过的吉他。”

John摸了摸自己的鼻子，他甚至没有去在意冰凉的水珠被自己摸到鼻尖上。

John实际上记得最清楚的并不是当时两个人的表情，而是J.J的手指——对，他就在说那次J.J在大马路上把带着棒球帽的Chris拉到一边的路灯下，他的手指紧紧捏着Chris的前臂，就好像紧张着什么。

奇妙的大脑，哈？John的食指焦躁地摩挲了两下威士忌的杯沿。

“我们大吵了一架——你能想象吗？Chris站在落地窗那里而我站在靠近玄关的走廊那里，我们就这样站在客厅的两头，对着彼此大喊大叫。我可以肯定，那天是我一生说最多脏话的一天。我们——我们口不择言地说出了很多伤害彼此的话语。”

“……我猜我很难想象你们两个人对骂脏话的样子。”

“在发生之前我也很难想象。”

那天他们说了很多，Chris对着Zach大骂说Zach就像个懦夫，总是用那种内疚的眼神看着他，他们是情侣而Zach甚至不敢和Chris多说什么，因为Zach太清楚Chris是个敏感的人所以他很害怕让自己可爱脆弱的男友承担什么，他就只是用那种眼神看着他——而Chris受够这样了，他是个成年人，他是个男人。

“你他妈的根本不知道我在想些什么！不要说的好像你什么都知道！”

“对，我根本不知道你在想什么，Zach。”Chris大口喘着气，大吼大叫让他根本没办法顺畅地呼吸，“我他妈的根本不知道你在想什么，Zach，我只感觉到你确实爱我，只是这样而已。然后呢？一句‘我爱你’你以为我们就能坚持到直至死亡将我们分开吗？”他揉了揉自己的脸，然后他转过身面对着落地窗。

Zach也开始喘气，当他试着不再大吼大叫他的肺部才开始正常工作，那之前好像窒息一样的疼痛好像还残留在胸口。操他的，他根本分不清他现在是因为他们吵架在心痛还是因为前面的吼叫带来的后遗症。“我想知道你在想什么，Chris，我也想让你知道我在想什么。”

“……你就在刚刚全部告诉我了。”Zach看到Chris像是疲惫地用右手的食指和拇指按着自己的太阳穴，“非常大声地，我听得很清楚，你到底在想什么我现在非常清楚。”

“Chris，”

“就，不要再说下去了，请你不要再说了。”

那句话几乎让Zach以为他们的关系就在这里终止了。

“我希望你能从Daniel那里出来。”Zach的手指焦躁地磨蹭着上衣的布料，该死的，他不想离开这里，他一点也不想。“我想——我希望我能帮到你，该死的，我是你的男友而我一点也不想看到我的男友一个人——解决这个——”

Chris没有回过头，“操，操他的，该死的，我不想和你说话，我想抽烟。”

“该死的！Chris！你在家里甚至不抽烟！”

Chris像是震惊一般地回过头看向Zach，他的蓝色眼睛瞪得大大的，“操你的你在说什么Zach——”

“我他妈的在告诉你，你除了和Pine叔叔一起还有和Karl他们一起去酒吧的时候会抽烟，你平时根本不抽烟！”

Zach将Corona放到了手边的桌子上，“你知道那天他从厨房里翻出了什么东西给我看吗？Camel，还是他演戏用的那个包装，”Zach用双手比划了一个大小，“一条Camel，天知道他怎么找到这个的，他没有告诉我。”

“……上帝，我以为他只钟爱Marlboro。”

“对——但当他不是Chris的时候他怎么可能会钟情于其他人喜欢的东西？……他是个很敏感的男人，John，该死的，但他如果不是那么敏感又小脑袋里装了那么多东西，我根本不可能和他在一起七年。”

John只能叹息，他发现Zach的视线再次追逐着Chris的背影游动。他当然知道世界上任何一对看起来恩爱的情侣必定会经历点什么，但John从来不问，而他们明显也不是那种会把这些故事送给狗仔们来瞎编的人。

当那小小智能手机里的社交软件里塞满了他们恩爱的点点滴滴的时候，看的人当然也会下意识以为他们从开始到现在都是如此恩爱。那些人疯狂在推特上转发的偷拍照片看起来就是如此近距离而真实，这让握着手机的人也会下意识以为那一切就好像就好像只是发生在家门外的马路上。

他们在商场里牵手挑选番茄和西兰花，他们一起遛狗，他们一起挑选猫食，他们在路上一起喝着同一杯冰咖啡，他们一起跑步——那些出现在推特上和狗仔们拍摄的照片就是会让人产生他们的一切都很顺利的感觉。

“Chris和我说，他感觉有人在看着他。”Zach摸了摸自己的嘴唇，看起来就像犯了烟瘾，“我讨厌这样说，但我下意识以为是因为他入了戏。”

“入戏？”

“好吧，我只能告诉你，他在两个月前刚结束一份工作，他饰演一个以为自己被人跟踪的独居男人。”Zach咂嘴，“该死的，我这个时候一点也不喜欢我总想着他的敏感，如果哪天他饰演了一个精神分裂的角色，我也会这样怀疑他——我不喜欢想到这些。但……你知道，我以前爱死他这点了。”

John张了张嘴，然后Karl站起身拿着塞满了他宝贝儿子的小视频的智能手机靠近了Zach和John，而John的那句疑惑就这样被自己遗忘了。

当John和Karl对着Zach和Chris说不用再道歉并漫步在回家的午后时，他挠了挠自己的脑袋。“安全套，哈。”他疑惑地说，他的右手捏了捏自己的眉心，“该死的，安全套——”

“John，我知道他们家的垃圾桶里少了一个安全套的包装，我真的知道。”Karl发出沉重地叹息声，“上帝，我还觉得今天能吃到非常棒的牛排呢，你知道Zach做的牛排棒极了吗？”

那时候他们刚刚结束《Star Trek》的拍摄，Zach邀请了Chris、John、Anton、Karl和Zoe一起到Zach家里吃了烧烤，那味道真的非常棒——尽管John不能确定那到底是因为那天太热闹所以牛排才会变得如此美味还是反之。

“……我猜，”John低声说，“一切都会好起来的。”

“对，”Karl也跟着低声说，“会好起来的。”

Zach推开门回到了家里，他笔直走到那个开放厨房前，他注意到Chris正站在开放厨房内，他盯着自己打开的位于右手上方的橱柜，里面正放着一包拆过包装的条装的Marlboro。他不在家里抽烟，他不像Zach那样有烟瘾。

但他也许需要一根——Zach猜测。今天是漫长的一天——感谢那失踪的安全套包装。如果Chris感觉很需要一根他一点也不奇怪。他们都传染了一点彼此的小习惯。

Zach吐出一声带有香烟味的叹息。

“嗨。”Chris转过头看向Zach，“感觉好点吗？”

Zach没有说话，他走近了Chris，伸出双手捏了捏对方柔软的脸颊，“嘿——”Chris笑着，他用双手握住了Zach的手腕，“这可不是答案。”

“我很抱歉。”Zach说，“我很抱歉，Chris。”

“噢，我猜那个偷走安全套包装的人才该道歉，你什么都没做，Zach。”

“我只是——我觉得我需要向你道歉，Chris。”

“为了什么？Zach？”

Zach抱紧了Chris。

上帝啊，他们的这些亲密行为已经成了一种习惯。他们会在手指碰在一起的时候就知道手指怎么交缠在一起是最舒适的，他们知道什么样的拥抱会让彼此最舒服。因为他们习惯了这些。

“我很抱歉，Chris。”

“没关系的，Zach，”Chris的手指总是用那样的频率安抚地抚摸Zach的背部，他熟知这个行为代表的含义是因为他熟悉并习惯了这个。“没关系的。”

上帝啊。Zach叹息着。他试着在那些象征亲密的行为中再次感觉到什么。


	6. Chapter 6

“两桶牛奶？”Chris在对方的提问下下意识抬起头看向对方，他先让自己看了一员这位女性的名牌随后再看向对方的眼睛，对方也在他的注视下友善地微笑了一下，“我还是第一次看到你买两桶牛奶，家里有客人吗？”

“是啊，Nina，”Chris笑着点头，“我的挚友……他喜欢牛奶。”

“噢，”Nina笑着把一小包蔬菜上面贴着的条纹码对着自己身前的机器，“挚友——你要小心噢，和挚友在一起的时间总是咻的一下就没了。”

Chris笑笑。他觉得自己不能同意这点。他知道，他接下来和他的挚友有太多太多的时间可以呆在一起了。他低头看向Nina将那一袋装了六七个苹果的塑料袋过了一下机器，发出清脆的“滴”的一声。

两个人的生活远比一个人的生活需要更多的食物。

“苹果不错，我买了好几个，这样你就有零食吃了。”Chris把手里提着的两个塑料袋放到了后面的座位上，他将手机夹在左耳和左肩上，右手摸上车钥匙开始转动。“我知道你喜欢苹果。”

Chris打开了车子内的空调，他的手指在打开电台上犹豫了片刻，但最终还是挪开了，“我还买了两桶牛奶，我记得柜子里还有一盒玉米片，这样你就不会饿坏了。我要开车了，十分钟后就到家，到时候再聊。”

“别忘了我的报纸。”电话那头的人说道，这让Chris下意识微笑起来。

“当然，Chris，”Chris笑着说，“我当然不会忘记你想要的报纸。”

当Chris将钥匙插入大门的钥匙孔后他在转动之前深深吸了一口气，明明只是回到家，这是自己的家，他仍然会感觉到紧张。他已经这样做了一个半月了——他还是无法习惯这样。

他在转动钥匙前看了眼自己手中捏着的报纸。

Chris从手中的书本抬起头，看向了客厅通往门口的走廊，他听到了钥匙转动的声音。几秒后他才听到了大门打开的声音，紧接着那个男人走了进来，他将手中重重的塑料放到了餐桌上，下意识用右手扶了扶鼻梁上的黑色镜框。

“抱歉，我——呃，Walmart的一个服务员，和我说了话，我回来的有点晚。”

Chris注意到男人的右手正在紧张地搓揉着白色短袖上衣的衣摆，他下意识地对对方露出微笑，“没关系，Chris，放松。”Chris将手中的书本轻轻合了起来，他放到了沙发前的矮桌上。

“我——我仍然有点紧张。”

“因为什么？”

“你知道，我前面出去买东西，我把手机——忘在了家里。”

Chris听了以后眨了眨眼睛，他从沙发上站起身，缓慢地走到了男人站着的餐桌前。

“我的报纸？”

“啊——对，你的报纸，给你。”男人从塑料袋中摸出一沓报纸，他用双手递给了Chris。

“少了一张，你拿走了一张吗？”

“……抱歉，我拿走了一张。”

“那张上面有——”

“——有关于你失踪的报道，我不是很希望它……影响你。”

Chris Pine从报纸中抬起头看向自己面前的男人，他让自己露出微笑，“噢，不用担心，”他低头将报纸翻下下一页，“Christian，你可以放心。”

Christian听了没有做出回应，他只是叹息一声，然后紧张地看向自己丢在餐桌上的塑料袋。“所以——我买了一点生菜，我们晚饭吃色拉怎么样？”

“听起来是个好主意，你需要帮忙吗，Christian？”

Christian湛蓝的眼睛对上了Chris的双眼，他像是终于放松了前面紧绷的神经，他笑了笑，“我可以的，让我来做吧。”

“那么我就——”Chris调皮地转过身，一屁股躺到了长发上，“等着你做好晚饭，然后过去吃吧。”

“是的是的，Christopher——我们都知道你是个懒鬼。”

“当然——当我们可以偷懒的时候我们一直是个懒鬼。”

Chris并没有分出任何精力花在自己眼前的报纸上，他只是躺在沙发上静静听着从开放厨房那里传来的清脆声音。他听着那小小的菜刀一下一下将Christian买回来的黄瓜切成整齐的形状。

“你还好吗？”Chris大声对着Christian问道。

“噢，啊——”Christian再次慌乱了起来，Chris听着下意识想要笑出声，“我，我很好，Chris，我——我想我感觉棒极了。”

“我也是这样想。”Chris知道自己没必要微笑出来，但他无法忍住这个冲动。

你还好吗？——Josh

Zach趴在冰冷的餐桌上，手里捏着自己的智能手机。现在是早上五点——操他的，他才不在乎，他想什么时候起床吃早饭就什么时候吃。他盯着手机屏幕上显示的短信，Zach知道自己可以驱动右手的拇指，轻轻滑动一下，然后点击一个回复就可以了，他很不好，而和Joshua聊聊天或许不是件坏事——但他的食指按下了锁屏键。

“操。”Zach低头将额头抵着自己前臂，他能感觉到自己鼻尖磨蹭着冰冷的餐桌表面。“操……”他低喃着。

Zach手中的黑色智能机再次传来了震动，他抬起头看了一眼。

打给我。——Joe

好吧，这是个好主意。Zach叹了口气，他捏着手机站起身走到了窗边。他停在全部用窗帘严严实实遮住窗口的窗户前，边等待着手机传来接听提示音边扯着窗帘的边缘，他只是想确定这个窗帘是不是有在好好工作——

“嗨。”Zach在接听后主动开口说了句。

“嗨，”Joe的声音听起来非常的紧张，Zach还以为自己正像电视里被恶作剧的那些人一样正和工作中的特工在聊天，“一个人？”

“……你在开玩笑吗？”Zach皱眉，“我在家，该死的，我在我和Chris的家，我已经一个人呆着有一个半月了。”

“你知道，我以为你会找找Karl或者John又或者Anton——噢，Josh？”

“闭嘴，Joe。”

“好吧，兄弟，我只是想要开个玩笑。”

“而它一点也不好笑。”

“我猜它也确实不好笑，”Joe叹了口气，听起来像是正在捏自己的鼻梁，Zach知道他的兄弟有这么个小习惯。就像Chris一样，烦恼或是烦躁的时候总喜欢舔舔嘴唇。“抱歉，兄弟，我只是有点烦躁——只睡个五小时然后就被惊醒的感觉很糟糕。”

“好吧，我赢了，我才睡了四个小时。”Zach得意地哼哼，但这不是什么值得称赞的事情，“如果没有Harold我根本睡不好。”Zach低头逗了逗缠上自己的猫咪，但它却像嫌弃主人一样地跑走了。

Zach看到Harold跑到了楼梯口，然后缓慢地爬上了阶梯，那让Zach的胸口像是被人扯了一下的抽痛了一下。

“我……看到Harold跑到楼上的房间了。可能是去了我和Chris的房间。”

“噢，想念他的爸爸和爹地？”

“我怎么可能知道猫在想些什么。”Zach轻笑了一声，他已经很久没有睡在他和Chris的房间里了，他让自己睡在一楼的客房里。那个房间一定已经没有了Zach和Chris的味道，Noah已经不再到那个房间里，而是总是钻到他和Chris的衣帽间或者是他现在睡着的客房。

Harold到现在依旧喜欢钻进自那天Zach就再也没有整理过的卧室。他确实不知道自己和Chris宠坏的这只猫咪究竟在想什么，他猜或许它确实和他一样正在想念着已经失踪了一个月以上的Chris——

“Zach，”Chris舔了舔自己的嘴唇，就像每次他烦恼或者是烦躁的时候会做的那样，“你想——”

Zach眨了眨眼睛，他确定自己酸涩的眼睛确实没有看到Chris站在餐桌的另一边，他咬住了自己口腔内壁的软肉，“我猜——我猜我和Harold想着一样的事情。”

“想着什么？”

“Chris。”

Joe在电话的另一端再一次发出了叹息声，“我知道，这个名字一定充满了你这一个月半的生活里，相信我，我也天天都在听着这个名字——报纸，电视，推特和该死的Ins上，充满了这个名字。”

Zach走近了那个开放厨房边上的餐桌，他空闲的左手摸上了餐桌圆润的边缘。他能感觉到指腹的温暖正被冰冷的餐桌边缘一点点吸走——就像现在的他，他感觉自己的内里正在一点点被什么东西吸走。

他很感谢Joe他的兄弟在这个时候给他打了电话。

“Joe，”Zach哑着声音说，“你能——你能现在来我家里吗？我——我和Chris的家。”

“Zachary Quinto，”Joe嘶哑着声音说，“我现在就去开车，你不许挂电话，你听到了吗？”

Zach听到了Joe摸上钥匙然后关上家门的声音，感谢他的哥哥——Zach想着。他的兄弟知道很多，他和Chris都把Joe当作好朋友。

“嘿，你听到我说话了吗！”

“是的是的我的兄弟——我听到了——”Zach用微凉的左手食指按上自己的眉间，“我听得很清楚。”

Zachary发出了苦笑声，但他只轻轻笑了两声就停了下来，他清晰地听到了Joe坐进自己的车子里然后习惯性地打开了电台。

“距演员Chrisopher Pine失踪已过四十五天——”

Zach闭了闭眼，他听到Joe粗鲁地关掉了电台，然后嘴里低声说着一些Zach一点也不希望自己听得懂的意大利语。他应该和往常一样，低声用意大利语告诉他的兄弟应该更绅士一点，而不是说着这些脏话，又或者他也应该低声用意大利语说出一些脏话来发泄，但Zach选择了沉默。

“Zach，”Chris倚靠着厨房的桌子边缘，他的双手撑在桌子圆润的边缘，“我知道，我知道——”他湛蓝的眼睛盯着沉默不语的Zach，Zach正站在每次他们一起吃早饭时他会毫不犹豫把屁股贴上去的座椅后，那座位上还摆着一份热腾腾而温馨的早饭，荷包蛋，两片培根，几片生菜和几颗西兰花，还有一杯加了糖的黑咖啡。

“你想和我分手。”

Zach没有说话，他只是下意识咬紧了牙根，眼睛正盯着白色餐盘上冒热气的西兰花。他还记得上个星期Mike将一个网站发给他看，上面刊载着Zach和Chris交往八周年纪念的一些新闻，就和其它的狗仔网站一样上面贴了很多他们被偷拍的照片，其中也包括了上星期在他和Chris在Zach的一栋私人别墅里度过八周年纪念日的照片，Zach出门去买啤酒又或者Chris站在阳台喝着咖啡的样子——

狗仔总是这样定义这些他们偷拍的明星情侣——看起来恩爱得要死又或者是已经分手了。

他还记得那个网站里还放了一张“Zachary Quinto与Chris Pine在私人别墅的二楼阳台亲密地共饮一杯咖啡”的照片。

“我觉得我们应该——”

“——暂时分开，冷静一下。”Chris垂下眼，他看向自己的左侧拿起自己的那杯咖啡，“你是想说这个吗，Zach？”

Chris喝了一口咖啡，然后看向了Zach。

Zach下意识在那视线下闭上了双眼，他侧过头，捏了捏自己发疼的眉间。“Chris，我们——”

“嘿！”

Zach猛地抬起头，他感觉听到自己的心脏在胸膛里急促地跳动着，他还感觉到自己的后脑有一阵钝痛，但那只持续了几秒，他疑惑地看向自己身后“……Joe，”他摸了摸自己的后脑，用嘶哑的嗓音叫出了自己兄弟的名字。

“早上好，Aurora，你的床——我指你的餐桌，睡着的感觉如何？”Joe笑了一声，他弯下腰打开了厨房内的一个柜子，拿出一个铁制的咖啡壶，“我需要一点咖啡，你也要吗，Aurora公主？”

Zach非常希望自己能够给Joe做个鬼脸，他低头用手背擦了擦酸涩的眼角，但看在咖啡的份上，他可以选择明天再做这件事。

但最终那杯咖啡还是Zach自己烧的，Joe在前面打开了冰箱，然后他决定去打个电话点一些外卖，他一点也不想花时间准备一份像样的早饭。Zach瞄了眼眼前的咖啡壶，继续低头看着手中的手机。

我很担心你。——Josh

我希望你昨晚没有失眠:(——Josh

Zach看了那些短信，但他没有去回复任何一条，他只是关闭了短信的页面，然后他点开了自己的推特。感谢他的助理Mike——每次Zach打开推特的时候他都不会被消息刷爆。就在他打开没多久后他就注意到有人就在几秒前在他前一天发的推特下评价了。

C0ttnIND190284：嘿，你还记得你失踪了四十五天的男友吗？你怎么能还有闲心看推特和INS？

Zach闭上了眼睛。

“你不喜欢社交软件吗？”

Chris在那问话下抬起头，他看进那个对他开口询问的人那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛。

“嗯——我不能用不喜欢来评价这些软件，我更像是——我觉得它们的出现非常有趣。它们的出现……让许多人通过了拍摄自己和注意到别人的评价和喜爱因此而拥有了自信。”

“……但，”Christian放下了左手的叉子，“你从来不用这些。”

“我想——这种东西更像是，双刃剑。它们确实对人能产生好的作用，但同时也有……坏的作用。”

Christian放下了手中的刀叉。

Chris注意到对方手中的银色餐具向着内侧倚靠着餐盘放在了平面，他意识到对方那希望他说更多的暗示，他笑了笑，“看起来某人很喜欢听这些。”

“好吧——”Christian笑了笑，“Chris，你知道，你说的话总是那么有趣，我——听不腻。”

“……你总是知道说什么……能让我如此开心。”Chris笑着说。

“Chris，”Christian笑着伸长了自己握成拳头的右手，“我们可是好朋友——”

“——是的，挚友。”Chris眯起眼睛微笑，露出那个他在电视节目上露出过无数次，所有认识他的人都知道那是他发自内心开心的笑容，“我们是挚友，我知道这点。”他也伸出自己握成拳头的右手，轻轻撞了一下Christian的右手。

Chris个人当然很尊重这些社交软件的出现，它们的发明者在想到做出这个软件的时候一定抱着好意，他坚信这点，它们让那些可能不容易见到一面的亲人或是朋友变得更方便联系起来，他的父母在这些社交软件的帮助下能够和飞机路程五小时以外的好友天天聊一些家常，在看到他父母如此开心的时候他确实很感谢这些软件的出现。

“哇哦，你们两个人公开关系的事情在推特上成了热门话题——”Jack在第二天对着Chris那么说，他手里正捏着那有着远比一份报纸更多信息的小小智能手机。“啊哈，还有R网——全球拥有最棒狗仔队的网页——它上面还有你们昨天晚上出门的照片。”

Chris在Jack话语下回忆了一下，噢，昨晚他们——确实有出门，只是丢个垃圾。

“他们是怎么——”Chris有些哭笑不得地询问Jack，但他的助理只是耸耸肩表示自己也不太清楚。

“嘿，”Jack笑着说，“你对Quinto先生的推特感兴趣吗？”

“噢，”Chris眨了眨眼睛，他试着去看车窗外不断变化着的街景，然后又看了看眼前的驾驶座，像是寻找着座背上的小小灰尘或是毛球之类，“我——我确实有看过Zach的推特，但——只是用过他的手机看过——”

“你还想再看看吗？”Jack笑着把手机递了过去，“我们都知道你不喜欢在自己手机里装这些东西，但你可以用我的。反正这是工作手机。”

“然后我看到了很多Zach的粉丝留下的评论。”Chris微微垂下眼睛，他看向自己右手边放着的玻璃杯，里面放着一片黄色柠檬片，“有很多——我看了他在前一天晚上，就是我们公开关系的当天晚上他发的推特。”

Chris的食指指甲表面轻轻碰了一下冰冷的杯面，他感觉到杯子发出轻微的声响，但他的耳朵无法捕捉到，那瞬间的震动只有他的指甲感觉到了。

“有很多人留言，有人说祝福Zach，也有人说我很棒，还有说希望Zach幸福……也有说希望他能让我开心。”Chris微笑着，“还有很多评论——他们诅咒Zach，因为他掰弯了一个男演员。也有人诅咒我，因为他们觉得是我的出现让Zach和之前的男友分手，也有说因为Zach所以我才会和女友分手，也有说我是个蠢货。”

Chris当时很疑惑，这些人是怎么——他当时真的无法笑出来，也无法生气，他只是感觉很疑惑，他看着那么多人在Zachary Quinto的推特下留下了评论。

Zachary Quinto，你这个蠢货，你这个只知道伤害别人的基佬，是你害Chris和Anna分手的对吗？

噢，天啊，你和Dave更配，Zach！

看看，看看——我们漂亮的花瓶，Chris Pine，他根本配不上Zachary Quinto。

Chris比Zachary的任何一个前任都要差。Zach和他的前任Dave才是完美的情侣，他们就差那么一点就结婚了。

我打赌他们公开这个关系只是希望再红一次，因为《星际迷航》糟透了，他们根本没挣到足够的钱:)

嘿，这是J.J的主意吗？让舰长和他的指挥官搞在一起？噢抱歉，原来他们叫Chris和Zachary？

Zach根本配不上Chris。Chris的未来看起来是如此的棒，都被该死的Zach毁了。

Zach，你是怎么掰弯直男的？你怎么操直男？

Chris，为什么你不开一个推特呢，让我们知道你究竟有多蠢才会选择出柜？

“噢——那个时候我真的像是体验了一次……你还记得你小学的时候第一次翻看了整本字典的感觉吗？”Chris笑着，他抬起头微微侧过头询问着Christian，对方疑惑地眨着那双湛蓝色的眼睛，“那就像……你根本不知道世界上原来有那么多文字。”

“……而那些文字能够轻易地……伤害到人。”Christian低声回答，“它们伤到你了吗，Chris？”

“是的，我感觉被伤到了，因为那个时候的我在乎我的男友，Zach，我想到他看到这些一定会伤心，我会因此而感到……伤心。”Chris笑笑，“你看，社交软件，它让你和你想要见到的朋友们，亲人们变得如此亲密，但它也能让你和那些不认识你的人更加亲密。”Chris拿起餐叉，“我不认识他们，但我仍然会因为那些只是显示在手机屏幕上的文字而伤心。”

Chris还记得第一次看到那些伤人的评论时他的心情，他当时很在乎Zach的心情。

Zach只是希望与别人分享喜悦，但并非所有人都愿意和他一样感觉到那份喜悦。他们更希望Zach和Chris感觉到痛苦，因为他们根本不在乎Zach和Chris的感觉。

Christian低下头，他拿起自己的餐叉，将尖端刺入了生菜叶子内，“你和Zachary一起后……你也没有使用推特之类的东西，”

“是啊，我想我就是没办法习惯用这些东西吧。Zach和Jack一直有在教我怎么用——但我就是无法学会。”

“……我许多朋友——他们就像依赖这些东西生存一样，每当他们有时间他们就会低头看手机，像是不想错过每一秒一样。”Christian瞟了眼自己丢在沙发边的矮桌上的手机，“我只是会打开它然后去看时间表……”

Chris笑笑，“我猜我们的这些相似之处让我们成为了彼此的挚友，不是吗？”

“是啊。”

Christian的家里有一个书房，Chris猜这个房间本该是这个家的主卧，应该用作书房的房间可不该那么大。

里面有很多书——Chris用指尖摸过那些书本的书脊，他在第一眼看到这些书本的时候就知道，他愿意在这个书房坐上一个星期，里面的书几乎没有他不喜欢的。

Chris抽出其中一本书，他光裸的双足踩在铺设在地板上的柔软地毯，缓慢地走到了单人沙发前。他刚看完手中书本的第一章时他听到了敲门声。他抬起头，对着书房的木门说了一声，“Christian？”

“Christopher？我能进来吗？”

Chris眨眨眼睛，让自己戴上了笑容，“进来吧。”

Chris微笑着低头，Christian的头正靠在Chris的膝头，像是在对神父忏悔。成年男人丝毫不介意这幅奇怪的坐姿，他一点也不介意坐在地毯上，一点也不介意将脑袋靠在另一个成年男人的膝头。

“Christian，”Chris笑着，他将前面翻开的书本倚靠在胸口。

Christian没有说话。

说出口的每一句话都有可能伤害别人，也有可能慰藉别人。

Chris将自己的手指抚摸上Christian的脑袋，他的指腹磨蹭过Christian暖热的头皮，“看来今天是个糟糕的日子？”

“Christopher？”

“是的？”

“我希望你……不再感觉痛苦。”

“好的，”Chris笑着回应。

“我很在乎你。”Chris的手指抚摸着Chrsitian的发丝，而Christian就像在享受这份亲密一样，说出口的话语变成了低喃，“所以……我会让你……开心起来。”

“——我们，我们应该分开，Chris，你明白的。”

Chris注意到Zachary Quinto根本没有看向Chris，他只是盯着自己右侧的玻璃窗。

“Zach，”他放下马克杯，碰撞到桌子的清脆声响让Zach闭了闭眼，“看着我。”

Zach没有那么做。

“看着我！”Chris知道自己很少生气，他真的很少那么做，而他现在也并不是觉得生气，他只是觉得——

“Zachary，你想和我分手，而你甚至不敢直接和我说——”

“Chris，我只是希望我们能冷静一下，暂时分开！我不是想要——”

“暂时分开，然后呢？然后我们冷静两个月，你就会告诉给我打个电话说想要和我分手，甚至不敢和我直接说。”

“Chris——”

“冷静一下，我们甚至都没有吵过架，为什么需要冷静？”Chris苦笑一声，“Zach——你还记得我们上次分享彼此工作上的趣事是什么时候吗？我猜——你不记得了对吗，因为你——”

“Chris，停下！”

“——因为你根本不记得上次认真听我说话是什么时候了。”

Zachary Quinto惨白的脸看起来是如此地让人痛心，Chris明白自己仍然会因为Zach而感到悲伤。他仍然在乎Zach，而Zach——

他会被自己的话语所伤到仅仅是因为Chris说出了事实而已。

Chris惨白着脸，他想他该试着微笑的。

瞧，想要用语言来伤害别人是如此简单。


	7. Chapter 7

“五周年——”Zoe笑着用自己的咖啡杯碰了碰Chris的，“这次有什么计划吗，Chris？”

Chris腼腆地笑了笑，“嗯，今年是——Zach会准备，所以我想，我只要负责被惊喜到就可以了。”

Zoe看着Chris害羞的模样忍不住笑了起来，她伸手对着自己的脸扇了扇风，“噢，天哪，Chris，天哪。”

“Zoe，你还需要糖包吗？”Chris笑着指了指他们咖啡桌上用来放置糖包的白色容器，“我可以再帮你拿几包——”

“噢，你一觉得害羞就喜欢一个人呆一会。”Zoe笑着做了个不用的手势。“不用了，我已经喝了足够的糖，我也尝到了足够的糖味——”她对着Chris眨了眨眼睛，“——咖啡和你。”

Chris笑着低下头，他看着自己面前的咖啡杯没有说话。他们总是那么恩爱——Zoe笑着，每次看推特她总能看到Zach放了不少新照片，而那些照片一直都是Zach的自拍和Chris的照片。

Zoe一直在想要不要建议Zach修改一下ins和推特的账号名，比如Zacharyquinto+Chrispine之类。

前两天Zach还偷拍了一张Chris站在厨房里烧咖啡的背影，然后又意味深长地说了句，“还有一个星期。”

“有时候我会很……”Chris拿起咖啡杯，看着美式咖啡晃荡的表面，“……很疑惑，感觉一切都是那么不真实。”

“噢？”Zoe疑惑地看向Chris，“怎么了？”

“我也不知道，只是有时候会觉得和Zach在一起的感觉不真实……我们在一起五周年了。”

“是啊，我们都非常吃惊你们能在一起那么久！”Zoe笑着，她下意识摸了摸自己呆在中指的银色戒指，“我还记得那天Zach当着我们的面亲吻了你，你就站在那里呆呆地好像在图书馆里迷路的小书呆子。”

Chris确实曾经干过这样的事情，而最终在图书馆里找到Chris的是Zach。离开图书馆后Karl和John就在一边怂恿着Chris给他们所有人一人买一个冰淇淋，最后他们确实吃到了Chris请吃的冰淇淋，而Chris在冰淇淋店里吃了一个Zoe觉得就算是喜欢吃甜食的自己和Anton两个人加在一起都无法吃光的冰淇淋，他几乎把所有的口味都点了一遍。Zach是唯一一个坚持在冰淇淋店内喝热咖啡的人，Zoe知道Zach在担心什么——那个一停下锻炼就变成脂肪的肚子。

“Zach没有透露给你任何细节吗？”Zoe笑着向前倚靠着桌子的边缘，她的右手手掌贴着自己的脸颊轻轻撑着脸，“你那么聪明，我猜你是不是已经猜到了Zach怎么准备这次的周年纪念？”

“嗯——这个——”Chris笑了笑，“我试着不让自己太注意这一切。但……你知道，你很难去不注意和你同居着的男友的一举一动……”

“噢，这是你们能在一起五年的小小技巧？你们时时刻刻注意着彼此的一举一动吗？”

“我想这不是技巧……我猜……”Chris抬头看向了咖啡厅内墙壁上的装饰品。Zoe知道Chris和以前不同，他现在出门总是很容易就成为狗仔队的目标，所以她连邀请Chris出来喝下午茶都必须小心一点，座位当然也得选择一个尽可能隐秘的位置，远离窗口。

“他说他不可能做到……不去注意自己……不在乎的人。”Zoe抚摸着自己手指上的婚戒，“Zach，你还好吗？”她抬起头，看向身边的Zach。

“我——”Zach的手指急躁地磨蹭着彼此，“我想我……不是很好。”

八周年纪念日——Zoe还记得Chris和她通电话的时候提起过这句。

“下个月就是八周年纪念了，Zoe，”

Zoe听到那句话的时候下意识也跟着Chris笑了起来，她看不到Chris但她知道Chris一定正腼腆地笑着，每次他们下午茶的时候他都会露出那样的笑容。

“我准备了一点小惊喜给他——”

“噢，真的吗？我猜我不问会比较好，我和Zach总保持联系，我可不想一不小心告诉了他。”

“……我希望他会感到惊喜，Zoe。”

“Chris？他当然会惊喜——”

“……我不知道，我希望他还会感到惊喜。如果他不感到惊喜……那我们很快就会分手了。”

“Chris？”

“噢，对了，Zoe，你还记得上次我们——”

那是Zoe最后一次和Chris通电话，那已经是上个月的事情了。就在上个星期，Zoe通过Zach发出的推特和Ins知道他们度过了一个愉快的八周年纪念，然后就在两天前——

“Chris Pine失踪以来已过去48小时——”

Zach的助理Mike拿起电视机的遥控器关了电视机。

“嘿，Mike！”

“Jack，Zach还在这里，我们可以去别的地方看这些新闻。”

Zoe抬头看到Mike拍了拍Jack的肩膀，然后他们离开了客厅。Zoe想自己或许不该在这个时候来，但她没办法控制自己，她很担心Chris和Zach——她按了按自己的眉心。

Zoe在48小时以前刚刚从其他地方飞回来，然后她花了一天来调整自己的时差，还花了一天陪着丈夫出去了一次，然后——然后当她想起她想和Chris通个电话的时候她看到了新闻。

多么戏剧化的一幕，她站在客厅的门口，手里握着自己的智能手机，她刚将通讯录翻到Chris在的那一栏，她点开了Chris腼腆一笑的头像，想着终于能够和他通话了——

“Zoe，”她丈夫的声音自客厅传来，她疑惑地回过头回应了对方一声。然后她看到Chris的照片就在电视上，她听到她的丈夫说，“Chris……你的朋友Chris，失踪了。”

“他——他还在做早饭，”Zach将脸埋在手掌内，痛苦的声音透过那些缝隙变得模糊不清，“他说家里没有牛奶了，然后我就——那天我们都休息，我们都想悠闲地度过这一天，我就说我去买牛奶，然后等我回来我们可以一起吃早饭，还问了他想要什么别的吗，那天天气真的很好。我——”

“Zach……你可以不说的，”Zoe伸手揉了揉Zach的肩膀，“如果你不想说——”

“不，我，我想我需要说出来，天啊，为什么是Chris——”

“Zach……”Zoe做不到什么，她除了用右手按揉着Zach的肩膀就想不到还有什么别的办法可以安慰自己的好友了。“Zach，我在听，你和我说什么都可以。我知道你很担心Chris，我也很担心他。他会——”Zoe哽咽了，她不该承诺这种事情，她根本不能保证——“——他会安全地回来，回到我们身边的。然后——”

Zoe的手指感觉到Zach的身体正在颤抖，Zoe猜这个大男人或许正在手指的缝隙里压抑着自己痛苦的哭泣声。

“——然后你们会一起度过九周年，十周年，甚至更多的纪念日——”

“……天啊，抱歉，Zoe，我——我很抱歉，我该——”Zach抬起头，他的手指急匆匆揉了揉自己的脸，“我——我先去洗个脸，然后——你喜欢红茶对吗，英式早餐茶？”

“Zach，”Zoe看着Zach站起身，他甚至没有看向她，或许是因为意识到自己的失态吧，他正急匆匆地试图整理情绪，让自己振作起来，这让Zoe放下了心。“Zach，慢慢来，我确实很喜欢英式早餐茶，你可以慢慢来。我确实是你的客人，但我首先是你的朋友。”

Zach的脚步停在了那个单人沙发的椅背后——那个单人沙发是Chris的最爱，每次Zoe来他们家做客，Chris都会坐在那个单人沙发上——他回过头看向了Zoe，他笑了笑。那腼腆的小小微笑让Zoe想起Chris，这让Zoe露出温柔的微笑，她希望这能安抚到Zach。

Zach洗过脸了，但那没有让他发红的眼角和红红的鼻子好转，Zoe选择在对方邀请自己坐在餐桌前的时候不去提起这点。

“我终于拿到了一个月的休假，一个月的空闲，Chris在这个月也没有计划，所以我们……那天是第一天，我们想要悠闲地开始我们的假期。有很多事情想要做……”Zach的双手包裹住自己的马克杯，他低头看着自己杯中咖啡晃荡的表面，“那天早上他……在做早饭，然后我们注意到牛奶没有了。我休息的时候习惯在早饭以前出去晃晃，带着Noah，出去散个步，然后再回来吃个早饭。所以我就让Chris在家里先做早饭，他才刚刚开始，我走去Walmart，然后再走回来，他正好能做好早饭，我们再一起吃——实际上我可以让他先不要做，我们可以一起去——”

“Zach，”Zoe的声音让Zach抬起头看向了对方，“你可以慢慢说，没有人会责怪你。”

Zach眨了眨眼睛，他感觉自己的眼睛发酸，他伸手被热咖啡暖热的手指按了按自己的额角，“抱歉，我很抱歉Zoe，我——我和警察说话的时候一直都在重复差不多的东西。我——我猜我到现在还是没法冷静下来。已经过去48小时了，天啊，我——”

“我——我看到了被打破的玻璃，掉在地板上的碎鸡蛋，还有——”

Zoe将头依靠在自己丈夫的肩膀上，“Zach看起来很痛苦。……这对他来说一定很艰难。”

“那是他的伴侣啊，他当然会痛苦……他的哥哥现在在陪他对吗？”

“是啊……”Zoe握住了她丈夫的右手，他们的十指交缠在一起，“……他真的很爱Chris。”她缓缓闭上了眼睛，她想到Zach不停说着他可以晚点出门，可以让Chris陪他一起出门的样子，他像是即将被罪恶感淹没了。感谢这个时候他的哥哥Joe到了，Joe帮助了Zach。Zoe想她虽然是Zach的朋友也不适合在那么晚还留着她就回了家——

她始终无法忘记Chris在电话另一头说出的那句话——“那我们很快就会分手了。”

“Chris……一定会安全回来的。”她低声呢喃着。

Joe在整个客厅只有Zach和他的时候开口询问了第一句话，“你什么时候吃的晚饭？”

Zach抬起头看着自己的哥哥，他猜自己的样子看起来一定傻透了——但他控制不住，已经过去48小时了，他中间还睡了几个小时，但他就是没办法平静下来……

“嘿，”Joe用力用双手击了掌，发出了刺耳的响声，这让Zach皱了皱眉终于将注意力放在了Joe的身上，“回答我，你什么时候吃的饭。”

“我猜，我猜我起床以后吃过几片面包，还有咖啡，然后——”

“我现在会烤两个面包，炸个鸡蛋，你现在倒一杯牛奶丢进微波炉里转一转，听到了吗？”

Zach终于忍不住露出一个笑容，感谢他的兄弟，他发自内心这么想。“好的，Joe，我会现在去转一杯牛奶。”

两片面包，一个炸鸡蛋，还有一杯热牛奶——Zach盯着自己面前空空的餐盘和马克杯的时候他以为自己回到了无比平静的某个早上，某个他和Chris吃好早饭的早上，他们坐在餐桌前面对面，中间放着他们各自空荡荡的餐盘，他们会——他们会聊天，就像同居刚开始的时候。

“你看起来想要说什么。”Joe喝着自己的茶，那是Chris上个月去唐人街买的茶叶，“你什么都可以说，兄弟。”

Zach叹了口气，那些在他胃部里蠕动的暖热食物让他像是终于踩在了实地上。那种感觉就像——就像有什么东西提起了他，然后他就那样紧紧绷住身体——而他现在终于被放了下来。

“我们在一起八年了，Joe。”Zach希望自己现在能喝酒，但那不是好主意，他的身体很累，为了他的健康着想他最好不要去碰酒精，“上周我们刚度过一个棒极了的八周年纪念——真的棒极了，你知道吗，我们试着让它棒极了……但那没有太大帮助。我们都知道。……我打算在这两天和他提出分手的。”

Joe抬起了眼，他惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，“分手？”

“对……我们都试过了，但没有办法能够解决。”Zach的右手抚摸过自己下巴上的胡茬，然后他的右手掩住了嘴唇，他无法控制自己下垂的嘴角。“然后，然后那天我——我打算在吃过早饭以后，就和他提起这个的。我们之前有提过，就在上个月。但是Chris说我——说我应该面对面告诉他我是不是想和他分手，我当时没有给他回应。”他的眼睛无法离开餐桌上的某个角落，他无法停止这种情绪的蔓延——“我——我就在他失踪的那天，在他失踪的时候，想着回到家以后该怎么和他提起我们要分手的事情。我在，我在他——这让我觉得——”

罪恶感。是的，他感觉到了这个，就像将完全遗忘了如何游泳的他丢进大海里一样，他忘记了怎么在水中呼吸。

“我们没有吵架，Joe，没有分歧，只是——我们只是习惯了在一起，你知道吗？我和他在那天一起看了电影，我们一起做饭，一起吃晚饭——但我就是……我就是感觉不到，我感觉不到……我感觉不到我还爱着他。天啊，Zoe今天还安慰我说我们可以……可以度过很多个纪念日，九周年十周年——而我——她让想起我在，我在路上想到的那些念头——”

Joe闭上了眼睛，发出了叹息声。“Zach，”他压低着声音，“你累了，你可以去睡一会。”

“我不能——”

“嘿，Zach，先睡觉吧，好好睡一觉。我会留在这里。”Joe走到Zach身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你看起来糟透了。来吧，好好睡一觉，Zach。”

Zach没有去睡那张他和Chris昨晚睡过的床，他不想睡在那里，他会睡不着，他会渴望从那张床上跳起来，然后跑到外面拿着那张印有Chris照片的纸头在路上抓到谁就问，“请问你有没有看到我的男友Chris？”那样毫无效率可言但是他想要那样做。

他躺在那张Chris睡过一段时间的客房里的单人床，那张床单已经没有了Chris的味道，Chris一定是把它洗过了，然后在太阳下晒很久——

“Zach，”Joe在关门前对他说，“就当帮你的脑子一个忙吧，闭上眼睛，停止思考，好好睡一觉。明天——明天再说。”

“好的，”Zach轻声回答，“好的。”

“为什么你总在吃东西？”Zach还记得自己在《ST》片场的时候询问手里总拿着一包零食的Chris，那个时候他们还是朋友，他们有彼此的电话，他们会一分开就立刻用手机给彼此发短信，他们的关系很好——

“你知道，我的大脑需要太多脂肪了。”Chris满是零食碎屑的手指指了指自己的大脑，“我总是无法停止思考，Spock。”

那些回忆没有让Zach感觉好受。

如果自己没有在那天的路上想着该怎么和Chris面对面提分手，是不是Chris就不会失踪——

Zach闭上眼睛，他将自己双手的掌心按在眼皮上，他无法停止思考。


	8. Chapter 8

Chris和Christian第一次见面是在一个咖啡厅内，很巧，那个小小的咖啡厅供应着很棒的热巧克力，Chris就排在Christian身后的两个客人之后，他看到咖啡厅的菜单后突然想到自己或许可以换换口味，他想试试美式咖啡或是拿铁之外的饮品，然后正在等待咖啡的Christian开口了——

“Pine先生？你可以试试看他们的热巧克力，那非常的……美味。”

Chris抬头，Christian对上了他的视线，然后像是害羞又像是不习惯被陌生人注视一样挪开了视线，但他又礼貌地在一秒后又看向了Chris，“你可以试试。”

Chris点了一杯热巧克力，然后他们聊了天。

Christian说自己的金发和蓝眼睛都是遗传自自己的母亲，他就像Chris一样深深爱着自己的父母和妹妹，他甚至会在自己的钱包里放他们的全家福。他拿出了照片给Chris看了那张小心保存着的照片。

“你的妹妹……”

“对，遗传了我的父亲，褐色的头发和绿色的眼睛，他们在吃东西的习惯上都一模一样。”

Chris不太奇怪对方为什么认出了自己，Christian告诉Chris，因为他是Chris的大粉丝，他非常喜欢Chris，也很尊敬他，他看遍了Chris的所有作品，也看过了所有Chris出现过的节目。

“哇哦，”Chris拿到热巧克力的时候有些吃惊，他注意到那杯热巧克力的杯碟上放了一包白糖。“糖？”

“是的，你可以试试他们的巧克力——”

那杯巧克力里没有任何甜味，Chris喝了一口后意犹未尽地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“哇哦。”他再一次低声感叹，“那么这个咖啡厅提供的热巧克力必须自己加糖。”

“对，我非常喜欢这点……你可以自己控制甜度，我比较喜欢这样。”

噢，很巧。Chris在那时候不知道该说什么。他也有这样的小习惯。

Christian扶了扶自己的黑框眼镜，低头拿起了自己的拿铁。

他应该拿下眼镜的——因为那样镜片会蒙上水雾，但是Chris并不介意这样，他习惯了这么做——反正他也仍然看得见。

“你应该脱掉眼镜的。”

Christian抬眼看向Chris，“噢，你是说眼镜吗？”对方伸手下意识再次扶了扶眼镜，“我习惯这样了，所以——我想不脱掉也没事，我不是很介意，我还看得见。”

Chris露出了微笑，他感觉自己就像以前上大学的时候——随便选了一个座位，然后和身边的第一次见面的同学聊了天，惊讶地发现彼此有着相似的兴趣，然后他们就能一直聊一直聊直到发现他们应该认真听教授讲课——

他们偶尔会见个面，在卖二手书的商店里，在CD店里，在租借电影的商店里。

Christian很小心，他总是试着不让Chris被看到正和自己呆在一起，“我可不想明天看到你和我被偷拍到的照片成了八卦网站上的头条——”他会选择坐在Chris选的座位正对面的其他桌子，他会在Chris进出那些小商店的时候和他分开进出。

“你真的很小心。”

Chris对着没有和自己坐在同个桌子的好友说道，这个位置正好是角落，而这家小小的咖啡厅也没什么生意——感谢Christian的小心——他们可以在这个角落里的座位里隔着两张桌子和桌子间的走道聊天。

“你是我的偶像，Chris，”Christian扶了扶自己的黑框眼镜，眯起蓝色眼睛笑着，“小心对待自己的偶像是应该的。”

“噢——”Chris假装皱了皱眉，“我还以为我们是朋友，Christian？”

“是的是的，我们当然是朋友。”Christian笑了笑，“贴心地对待自己的朋友是应该的。”

Chris笑了出来，他用下巴指了指对方身上的衣服，“你的新衣服？”

“对，昨天我在商店里看到这件衣服我就想我很喜欢它——”

那是一件黑红色方格的衬衫，Christian穿着它再戴上眼镜看起来就像一个应该在大学里晃荡的学生，“看起来不错，Christian。”

“我也这么想。”

Chris没有告诉任何人他多了一个朋友，不，或许也不算是朋友。Christian是他的粉丝，他只是想要尽可能和Chris多见几次面。他们会聊一些喜欢吃的东西，喜欢看的电影，还有……Christian会自己说起一些私事。

“我是一个建筑设计师……嗯，虽然我在一个不算大的事务所里工作，但是我很喜欢这份工作。”

“我的父亲也是建筑设计师，而我……我在高中的时候根本不知道自己想要做些什么，然后我注意到了我父亲做的工作。我的父亲教了我们很多……然后我父亲的朋友也会帮助我，我发现自己确实有这方面的天赋……所以我就像我父亲那样，在大学里学了建筑——这更像是我想要去继承的一份事业。”

“女友——我以前……在经历青春期的时候，我更喜欢学习。所以我在升入大学后在和女性交往上面稍微……或许你可以这么说，我和我的朋友们相比，我更笨拙。”

Chris很难说明这种感觉，他感觉自己就像遇到了一个和自己非常相似的人，尽管他们……尽管他们诞生在不同的家庭，他们连成长的环境都如此不同，但他们……非常相似。

“推特和Ins？噢……我想这么说你可能会不舒服，我除了在上面看一些与你相关的信息基本都不会用——我确实有自己的账号，但是……我从来没有想过去用。”

“不，我不会因此不舒服的，Christian，我尊重我的朋友。噢——实际上我的助理也劝过我用，但我没有去用。”

“我的妹妹也这样劝过我。”Christian笑了笑，低头喝掉了咖啡杯中的最后一口拿铁。

Christian会让Chris想到Zach，他不知道在Zach眼中自己是否也是这样。

然后他们去了咖啡厅旁边的二手书店，他们盯着那个贴在角落的《七年之痒》的海报看了好一会。

那个书店里有不少宝藏——这让Christian和Chris都暂时不想离开这个书店。

Christian拿起了一本书，“噢，对了，昨晚我看了《角斗士》。”

Chris下意识抬起头，他忘记了自己前面看到内容，兴奋地询问Christian，“最喜欢的部分？”

“我猜你会觉得有点奇怪……我喜欢Maximus提起他家里的那句，‘白天会在厨房花园里闻到香草叶的味道，晚上则是茉莉花的香味’——”

“还有那时候的音乐。”

“对，”Christian笑了起来，“我不得不说，我很喜欢Russell Crowe在里面说话的方式，那种安静的——我不知道我该怎么形容它。”

Chris看着Christian，他听着他的朋友试着解释自己的感觉——Chris实际上可以告诉对方，他不需要解释，因为他知道这种感觉——他也在看的时候有过那种感觉。有那么几个画面让人觉得安静，而它根本不是无声电影，那是一种很难有特定词汇形容的感觉。

“Christian，”Chris轻声说着，“我们很相像，不是吗？”

Christian对着Chris眨了眨眼睛，然后露出了微笑。

Chris还记得Anna和自己第一次亲吻之后，她按在自己前臂上的手指满是爱意，她看着他的眼睛里写满了期待和害羞——它就是那样突然浮现在了Chris的脑海中，就在Christian的手指碰到了Chris的手指，就在那个瞬间，他想到了Anna。

“你记得上次我说过，我妹妹最近特别喜欢烤苹果派吗？我也希望你尝尝——”Chris接过了Christian递给他的塑料盒，里面装着一份三角形的苹果派，“我想你会喜欢的，她做的不是很甜，非常的美味——”

他们有那么地方非常相似，这让Christian总是如此肯定他喜欢的东西Chris一定也会喜欢。

而事实是——Chris确实非常喜欢那份苹果派的口味，肉桂粉和豆蔻粉的作用比Chris想象中的还要大，他觉得自己可以吃下一整块苹果派而不是这切出来的小小一块。Christian在看到Chris的表情后就笑了出来，看起来像是放心又自豪，“非常美味，不是吗？”

“是的，非常美味。”Chris也微笑。

“下次我会让Maggie多做一点，然后带一整块给你。”

“谢谢你，Christian。”

他们如此相像——那么如果是Christian，他会怎么做？

“你会怎么做，Christian？”Chris看着眼前的二手书，他不知道自己为什么会那么说，但他无法控制——“……也有可能只是我——”

“Chris，你明明知道你感觉到的不是你的错觉。”

他可以找他的姐姐，可以找他的父母，可以找他的朋友——Chris知道自己有很多选择，但实际上这个问题去找别人来解决也是……Chris觉得那样会很愚蠢。他应该自己解决，而不是娘炮似地寻求别人的帮助和建议——

“我很高兴你……找了我，Chris，真的。”Christian有些害羞地笑了笑，“你帮助了我很多，Chris，所以我希望我也能帮助你……作为一个，你的粉丝，你的朋友。”

一切都很完美，Chris知道，Zach和他让他们之间的感情变得非常完美。他们爱着彼此，他们尊重彼此，他们在一起的时间总是那么愉快——

Chris猜这是自己的自尊心在作祟，他一点也不想去注意到Zach开始花更多时间在工作上这种小细节，他没有看到Zach每次和他一起吃饭的时候会花更多时间在手机上和其他人联络，这一切都很正常，他以前就知道Zach是什么样的人——

Chris猜Zach也感觉到了。那枚他们戴在手指上的戒指不再坚固，他们开始出现问题，而Zach开始试着改变——他们想起了过去不知道在什么时候被他们遗忘的电影之夜，天啊，他们是这样天才，Zach突然提起的时候Chris根本没有像普通人会表现出的那样表露出一丝尴尬，他只是顺着Zach兴奋地提议那样也兴奋地同意了。他们会一起吃东西，然后一起看电影，然后躺在同一张床上睡觉。

Zach的推特和Ins一直在更新，里面有一大半是和Chris有关的，他的背影或者是他和Zach的合照——但它们没有起到作用，那些配合图片一起写出来的甜蜜文字没有发挥它过去几年曾经发挥出的效果，它们没有让Chris和Zach再次感觉到成为彼此男友的那份甜蜜。

“你会怎么做，Christian？当你发现这段感情——”

“——在我意识到它有问题的时候，我想我会……结束它吧。”

“……而你甚至都不想尝试，它或许还可以——”

Christian像是怜悯他一样地皱起了眉头，“Chris，”他静静说着，“当你发现你自己无法解决的时候，你就意识到它已经没救了不是吗？”

瞧，太过相似也不是好事。

Chris还记得他父母不同意的眼神，他还记得推特和Ins那些伤人的评论——那一切曾在他们的感情变得稳定，在他和Zach都觉得他们的关系可以维持很久的时候，Chris认为他们的这份感情非常完美，他知道那些人都会改变他们的想法，就像他的父母那样，他们现在非常喜欢Zach，他们总是那么期待Zach的光临。

他想他的自尊心正在拒绝去承认一切，他的自尊心告诉他这一切或许只是他的错觉。那些曾经说成过伤人话语的人们会欢呼胜利，而Chris甚至都厌恶想到这些，他厌恶着自己其实很在意那些曾经伤到过他的话语——

“……或许是我的错觉，Chris。”Chris对Christian低声呢喃着，他知道Christian喜欢被朋友那么称呼，因为他也是如此，“Chris，我想那是我的错觉。”

Christian看着他，“我的朋友……Chris，”多么奇怪，他们有着一样的名字，“我不像Zachary，我会体贴地对待你，是的，Chris，那是你的错觉——但你也有结束它的选项，Chris，不要让它成为你的负担，你可以逃走——”

“Chris，”Chris粗鲁地打断了Christian的对话，“会好起来的，我知道。”

感谢他们忙碌的工作——Chris试了，尽管中间他们在一起的时间实际上并不是很长，但是他们在一起的有限时间内Chris认为他在尝试，而Zach也在尝试。推特和Ins——它们一直在工作。电影之夜——他们还在试，但Chris知道，那已经起不了作用了。一起散步、购物和遛狗——Chris知道，这些只是让那些无时无刻等着他们分手的狗仔们多了一些工资。

感谢美妙的七年之痒，那些狗仔开始做得过头——Chris注意到了那些垃圾和那些开始跟踪……然后他还注意到Zach甚至不相信他，在他说那些狗仔们做得有点过头的时候Zach甚至没有立刻开口说要找Jack和Mike。就因为就在不久前他接的那份工作，那个总是以为自己正被跟踪的角色。

感谢上帝。

Chris知道，就是这样了，一切都结束了。他知道他们尝试了些什么，他们试着在Ins和推特上表现出恩爱，他们试着在朋友面前表现出他们的关系没有任何问题，他们尝试了那么多——而Zach是结束这一切的人，当他开始产生改变的时候，他成了结束这份完美关系的人。

“Chris，”Christian对他说，“它——这个关系，你和Zachary Quinto的关系正在伤害你，它正在成为你的负担，你可以逃走的，Chris——”

太蠢了，Chris，这是个坏主意，Chris，它——非常，非常，愚蠢。

“Chris，你可以逃走的——”

非常，非常的，愚蠢。

Chris知道这点。逃避并不能解决任何问题，他明明知道这点——他却在Christian提了一次又一次之后也没有坚定地拒绝这个提议，Chris猜自己可能也是变蠢了。他知道Christian说的逃跑根本不可能持续很久，它只会持续很短的时间，而它甚至不能解决问题。

“你可以到我家里来，远离那些狗仔，那些认识你的人们，那些会用话语伤害你的人，远离改变这一切的Zachary Quinto——”

太蠢了。

非常，非常的蠢。

逃避是非常愚蠢的一个主意——

“我会照顾好你的，Chris。”

Chris知道自己很愚蠢，他知道这点。从他进入青春期后清楚地看到镜中的自己满脸痘痘还戴着厚厚镜片看起来就像个蠢货一样的时候就知道这点。他爱上了Zach，他爱上了男人，他在Zach的抚摸下接受了对方的亲吻，他们做过那么次爱，他爱着Zach，他也被Zach爱过，他们曾经只要一个眼神就能感觉对彼此的爱意——而Chris觉得自己这个时候就像那个看到了镜子里满脸痘痘的自己，那个蠢货一样的自己。

蠢货。他在心里骂着自己。你现在就像个娘炮一样不知道该怎么处理这些，因为你该死的自尊心，你不愿意承认Zach已经不爱你了，你不愿意结束这个关系，而你正愚蠢地选择逃走——

Chris知道自己很蠢，他知道这点——然后他举起手打碎了那扇后门旁边的玻璃窗，他没有理会那些碎掉的玻璃，没有理会那掉在厨房地板上的鸡蛋——操他的，他不想在乎这一切。

Christian带着Chris逃走了——逃到了不过十五分钟外的另一个社区，到了Christian的家里。

“没事的，Chris，”Chris坐在了Christian书房内的的单人沙发上，Christian知道书房里那些书本会让经历过逃跑的Chris混乱的大脑慢慢冷静下来，“没事的，一切都会好起来，Chris，我会照顾好你。”

Chris看着Christian跪在了地毯上，跪在了他的面前。

“我会照顾好你的。”Christian低头亲吻了Chris的膝盖，他温热的嘴唇覆盖在了膝盖外的牛仔裤上，但那层温热就好像粘上了Chris的膝盖，“Chris，我会照顾好你的。”

他看着对自己低头的Christian，他想知道在他爱上Zach的时候，他是不是也用Christian看着自己时那样的眼神看着Zach。

非常，非常的愚蠢，Chris在心里骂着自己，逃避是非常愚蠢的主意——但他逃走了。

Chris Pine失踪了。


	9. Chapter 9

Chris觉得自己就像一个无业游民。

Chris抬眼，他现在正舒适地躺在客厅里那张舒适的长沙发上，眼睛看向了陌生的白色天花板。他睡在这里的前两天早上醒来的时候都下意识慌乱了起来——因为那他从来没有见过的天花板，但他摸向床头柜试着去找自己的手机时他就清醒了过来。

Chris还记得那个短短只有十五分钟的逃跑，他亲自把自己的手机交给了Christian，然后就没有再去问起它。

一切顺利地就像假的——但现实是Chris现在正躺在Christian家里的客厅里，他没有打开电视而是选择拿起Christian的收藏之一。

“我会用两个字告诉你我是谁，何以为业，何以为生。可以吗？”

Chris轻声跟着歌剧呢喃，感谢普契尼，他的作品让此刻的Chris无法想起那些存在于这个屋子之外的现实。

“你会告诉我吗？”

Christian笑着探头进入了Chris的视野内。

“噢，”Chri咋了眨眼，他被突然出现的Christian吓了一跳，他回了对方一个微笑，“Christian，”他想自己可能是变得太懒了，他甚至没有听到Christian打开大门的声音，他试着坐起身——

“嘿，”Christian将右手按上了Chris的右肩，他轻轻施力，“你可以不用起来的。”他眯起蓝色眼睛微笑，“Chris，你可以继续躺着，不用做任何事。我会为你准备好晚饭的。”

Christian笑着说，为了前面能够和Chris的距离更近一些，他在惊喜Chris的时候跪在了沙发边上，“我会做好这一切的，你什么都不用做，你可以躺着休息，或者是去做任何你想做的事情——”他慢慢站起身，对着Chris做了一个“躺好”的手势，“我会照顾好你的。我——呃，我去准备晚饭。”

Chris点头，“好的，Chris。”

Christian听到那个称呼有些羞涩地对Chris笑了笑，他抓了抓自己本来整齐的金色发丝，然后走向了厨房。

他就像一个无业游民——Chris猜就算是无业游民或许也会在每天睁眼后有一个目标，但Chris却没有。他有了大把大把空闲的时间，他呆在天天将窗帘紧紧拉起的屋子里，他可以选择到书房里看书，也可以选择听Christian收藏的CD或是电影，他可以做任何事，但只有一件事——

“Chris，你可以做任何事情，但是——不要出去，Chris，不要出去，你知道它们会伤害到你。”

Chris知道自己蠢透了，这不是个好主意，他不该窝在他的朋友——他甚至不知道该定义Christian为自己的好友还是什么——的家里，他不该呆在这里逃避现实。但Chris却没有想到离开，Christian在他躲在这里的第一天那晚握着他的双肩对他说出这句话的时候，“出去”这个主意甚至没有钻进Chris现在空荡荡的大脑里。

Chris关掉了歌剧的声音，他听到了Christian打开冰箱的声响，还有钥匙插入钥匙孔的声响——但它们戛然而止，就好像有人按下了静音键。

“你——你不想听歌剧了吗？Chris？”Christian紧张地说。

Christian听起来很紧张，Chris猜对方是害怕他知道那些刀具的位置和那些钥匙的位置，“我打算洗个澡，所以我关了它。”

“噢，当然可以，你还记得你的衣物在哪里吗？”

“我知道，在我房间里的柜子里对吗？”

“是的，你需要我的时候……可以叫我，Chris。”

“当然，我的朋友。”

Chris坐起身，他没有让自己看向厨房，而是笔直走向自己借用的客房里。他打开衣柜，伸手去拉开下方的抽屉，里面装满了男人的内衣——Chris猜自己应该疑惑，这些看起来崭新的内裤究竟是Christian什么时候准备的。

他选择不去思考这一切——这个看起来精心整理过的房间，房间里塞满的崭新的这一切，那些Chris喜欢的书本和收藏，那把看起来崭新的没有钥匙就无法打开的大门锁，还有Christian那间无时无刻都上锁的卧室。

Chris缓慢地向下滑动，让热水将自己的头顶到脚趾包裹起来，然后他抬起头，睁开双眼看着水面。对，他在Christian家里的生活就是这样，呆在水里的他听不到任何声响。

Christian做的晚饭总是非常美味——今天是西兰花，胡萝卜，土豆泥和牛排。Chris想不起之前他们吃了些什么，但是Chris猜那一定和今天的晚餐一样美味。

今天是——第十天了。

“Chris？”

Chris抬起头看向右手边的Christian，他正担忧地看着自己，“你还好吗？你看起来……”

“噢，很抱歉，我有点……”Chris放下餐具，他用右手的拇指揉了揉自己的额角，他不该在Christian的面前走神的，“我想……我想我是有点累了。”

“Chris……你想现在去躺下休息吗？我可以准备点喝的给你，让你好睡得更舒服一些——”

“——噢，我很好，Chris，我只是……我有点不习惯这样，你知道。”Chris对Christian苦笑着说，“我——我很久没有这样放松了，我感觉——”Chris试着寻找语言，他不知道自己该说什么，但他不该让Christian那么紧张，“我感觉这样的生活非常地……棒，让我觉得很放松，我很久没有这样了，我猜我——我还是有点……感觉不真实，Christian，我感觉就像漂浮着一样——”

Christian看起来很开心，至少Chris从对方脸上露出的笑容看出了这点，他说出了Christian喜欢听到的话语。

“Chris……”Christian满足地叹息出声，“太好了，我很高兴让你有这样的感觉。”他笑着拿起餐巾擦了擦自己的嘴角，“你还想要牛排吗？”

“噢，我已经吃饱了，”Chris顺着Christian的询问说了下去，“你瞧，我没剩下一点点土豆泥。”他伸手示意了自己只剩下一点黑胡椒酱的餐盘。

“太好了，看来我的牛排不难吃。”Chris笑着将餐巾放在了一边然后站起身，他俯身凑近了Chris的面前，“你可以去看会书……或是看看歌剧，听听CD，Chris。”

Christian亲吻了Chris前面用拇指揉捏过的额角，那自然地就好像这个男人只是亲吻了一下自己的伴侣，他的嘴唇擦过那块皮肤后没有停留，Christian无比自然地伸手拿起了Chris面前的餐盘和餐具。

这让Chris眨了眨眼睛，他看向了Christian，对方只是拿着餐具快步走进了厨房，他没有回头看Chris。

Chris站起身，他小心地将自己的座椅推进了餐桌内，他就像前几天那样在晚餐后进入那个书房内，他会拿起放在矮桌上的书本然后打开它，顺着前面看到的部分看下去——

他拒绝了Christian的饮料，那不是个明确的决定，但他猜他做得很好，他没有让Christian紧张，而是让他更开心了。

Chris吸了口气，试着减缓自己太过紧张而跳动过快的心脏。他知道等会他绝对不能拒绝Christian提供的饮料了，绝对不能。他不能——他不能冒险。

他是多么蠢啊——Chris想到自己刚开始几天对Christian没有任何警戒心，他接受了Christian提供的一切帮助，他没有拒绝过Christian提供的任何食物和饮品，他还以为自己是太累了所以才会总是睡得如此久，人会变得如此慵懒——

感谢那天Chris在对方接电话时突然不适的胃部。

Christian在刚开始几天的晚上总会给Chris一杯热牛奶，他说那样能睡得更好，Chris也确实想要睡个好觉，他接受了对方的好意，在第四天之后Christian开始不再天天询问Chris是不是想要喝热牛奶，他开始隔两三天才在Chris睡前问一次，然后Chris就会接受对方的提议。他想或许牛奶也确实起了作用，喝了牛奶以后的Chris睡得比以前安稳许多，这让他早上总是不想起床——离开了原来生活的现在他也不再着急着起床，他开始习惯了这样懒洋洋的早上。后来Chris才想起，他在途中也喝过Christian递给他的红酒，递给他的橙汁，他甚至一直在吃对方亲手准备的食物。

两天前的Chris刚喝光那杯Christian为他热好的牛奶Christian就接到了他父母的电话，他走到了自己的房间内去接听了这通电话，然后Chris感觉到了一阵腹痛——他冲到了厕所把那杯牛奶吐得一干二净。

那天的晚上Chris没有像往常一样钻到被窝内就立刻睡着，他躺在柔软的被褥内睁大了自己的眼睛，他维持着背对着房间门的睡姿死死盯着自己的床头柜。他猜比往常更清醒的夜晚让他有了某种……感觉。

Christian在那晚敲响了他的门，他其实可以开口回应对方，他可以告诉对方他现在睡不着——但他没有那么做，他只是维持着自己侧躺的姿势，他等待着。

“……Chris？”他听到Christian轻声询问着，但对方的手指停下了敲门的动作后又重重敲了两下，那让Chris差点跳起来，但他忍住了。“Chris，你睡了是吗？”

Chris下意识停止了自己的呼吸，他不知道自己为什么那么做但他就是必须这么做——然后他听到了对方的脚步声正在慢慢远去。

Chris闭上眼睛，他静静地数着自己的心跳，他一直数一直数——然后他听到了男人的脚步声。然后他听到了更多的声音——那些作为男人的他无比清楚的声音。他听到了男人解开裤子的声音，那些布料摩擦的声音，那些男人没有试图压抑的喘息声。

“Chris……是的……Chris……操……”

Chris在黑暗的房间里瞪大着眼睛，他开始一下一下数着自己的心跳，它正在慢慢变快。他想要——他想要大叫出声，他不知道自己为什么想要这样做，但他想要大叫出声，他咬紧自己的牙根来抑制住这个冲动。

“哈啊，Chris，Chris！”

Chris听到Christian变快的喘息声，他听到了很多声音，它们是那么混乱而又快速——然后Christian低吼出声，他低声吼叫着Chris的名字，他的手掌重重敲击着客房的大门。

天啊。

Chris捂住了自己的嘴巴。

你这个蠢货。

他想到了那杯被自己吐掉的牛奶，想到那些Christian提供的食物，想到那些Christian递给他的饮品——

或许Chris应该庆幸自己在第十天以前发现了这个，而不是在更晚之后发现这个。

Chris在那之后才开始去注意——他为什么会感觉不到那些？那些小心的肢体接触内和小心的眼神接触里所带有的暗示。

那双和自己相似的蓝色眼睛——那里面曾经只有对Chris的憧憬，Chris猜是这样的，正是这份憧憬让Chris在刚开始的时候没有拒绝对方，但他也不能确定，他在刚和Christian认识的时候他只会感觉到也只在乎Zach和他之间的肢体接触。不……他也没想到对方会把他当作手淫的对象。他们是那么相似，而Chris根本没有想到Christian会——

然后Chris再次意识到，自己确实就是个蠢货。

他告诉了Christian太多，他让Christian知道了太多自己的想法，他让Christian意识到自己实际上想要逃避这一切，而他让Christian以为Chris希望他能够带他逃走。Christian以为自己正在保护他。Christian如Chris所希望的那样让Chris远离了原来的生活——没有手机没有电视也不用外出，他可以说保护了Chris，让他不再被Zach和其他任何人伤害——

但这实际上只是绑架，或者说——囚禁。

Chris让自己自愿被Christian囚禁了。

为什么——为什么会变成这样？Chris猜自己控制不住这种想法，他在和Zach发展到必须结束一切的时候他也有这么想，为什么会变成这样？

那个时候Chris觉得那一定是Zach的错，因为Zach先改变了，他先感觉到自己不再爱Chris，他先做了那些——而现在呢？Chris让自己被Christian囚禁，自愿地，这是Christian的错不是吗？因为他先改变了——他不再用憧憬的眼神看着Chris。

“Chris？”

“是的？”Chris回过头，他看向站在书房门口的Christian。

“我只是想——我只是想问问，你想喝热巧克力吗？我的母亲今天送了我一些生巧克力，我可以煮一杯热巧克力给你喝。”Christian站在门外，他提了提手中的纸袋，“它会需要一点时间……或者你想要热红酒？热牛奶？”

Chris弯起嘴角，他有些羞涩地笑了笑，“我……嗯，如果你不会觉得麻烦，我……很乐意喝喝看你的热巧克力，Christian。”

“噢——好，好的！”Chrisitian像是被Chris的笑容所激励了一样，他也弯起嘴角露出了笑容，“我——嗯，我现在去做。”

“你可以……你可以进书房来叫我的，而不是站在那里……”Chris在对方离开前说道，他比划了一下自己和Christian之间的距离，他正站在书房内唯一的沙发前，而Christian则站在书房的门外，“这里可是你的家，Christian。”

“这个，”Christian本来想要迈开的脚步停了下来，他低头看向自己的身体右侧，“我——我猜我——Chris，你知道，我想让你觉得在这里很安全。我——我不希望做出任何让你觉得不舒服的举动。”

但你亲吻了我的额角——Chris知道自己不该开口说这句。他知道自己不该那么蠢。Christian——他是绑架自己，囚禁自己的男人。

“噢，”Chris低头挠了挠自己的脸，“我——嗯，我想你是这个家的主人——”

“噢，不，不是这样的！Chris！”Christian手中的纸袋都掉到了地上，这让Chris吃惊地看向了对方，“我——我希望能让你感觉这也是你的家——”然后Christian闭上了嘴，他慌慌张张地捡起自己的纸袋，“我——我该去做热巧克力了，Chris，很快就做好，你可以继续看，我会来找你……”

Christian没有给予Chris说话的机会，他只是自己离开了。他不是那么容易慌张的男人——Chris猜或许是那个额角的吻。Chris允许了Christian亲吻他的额角，那或许让Christian有了什么误解。

Chris放下了手中的书本，他抬头看向窗外——这个房子内确实有窗，但是他们都用窗帘遮着，而那些窗帘被钉死了。他猜Christian的邻居一定都认为他是个怪人。那天晚上他接受了Christian的热巧克力，他甚至没有想到去吐掉，他知道他不可能今天就逃出去——

是的，Chris想要逃出去。他知道自己是个蠢货，从进入青春期之后就是，但他不想再继续这样了——他从来没想过自己能够逃一辈子。


	10. Chapter 10

“我觉得结束了一天的工作以后再洗澡真的非常棒——”Christian揉了揉自己的额角，这已经是他的第三杯红酒了。“至少我洗完澡躺到床上后我会觉得——”

“——觉得自己很舒适，非常整洁，对吗？”Chris的上半身快要趴到餐桌上了，这也是他的第三杯红酒，但他不像他看起来的那么醉，他压低着声音发出笑声，“哈哈……Christian，我说对了吗？告诉我，快点，快点你这个混蛋。”

“噢，你说对了，你说对了，我的朋友Chris——”Christian笑了笑，他放下了还剩下半杯的红酒，指了指自己的脸蛋，“嘿，Chris，你管不住你的嘴巴了，你需要两杯水，我去拿水给你。”

“噢——谢谢了，我猜我们该早点睡了，我不该再喝下去了——”已经晚上十一点了，他们已经这样一起睡前喝点东西然后再聊聊天已经有八天了。Chris慢慢站起身，他能感觉到红酒让他的脸颊变得火热，“噢……我真的需要水，操——”Chris闭了闭眼，他等待着男人的脚步声慢慢靠近自己。

“Chris，来，你的水，慢慢喝。”

“谢了Chris——”Chris慢慢睁开了眼睛，然后他举起右手，非常缓慢地接过了对方递给他的玻璃杯。他们一起喝了红酒——Chris希望今天这杯水里面没有任何东西，他们喝得可是红酒，如果里面是安眠药……他猜里面没有任何东西。

Chris用牙齿咬住杯沿，他抬起头，慢慢喝光了那杯水。

这已经是第二十天了——Chris被囚禁在这个房子里已经有二十天了。当然，Chris仍然还想着如何逃走，所以他现在正在慢慢地……慢慢地和Christian变得更加亲密，就像真正的好友那样。他们会一起喝酒，他们会一起闲聊，他们会一起看电影，现在Christian甚至会让Chris帮忙准备餐桌。

“谢了兄弟……”Chris放下玻璃杯，他抬起头眯起眼睛，看起来就像喝醉那样，“Chris。”

“……贴心地照顾好友是应该的，Chris。”

他们是好朋友，当然，Chris仍然会在某些吐掉饮料的晚上听到Christian在门口发出的声音，但他们是好朋友，和他是好朋友的Chris不可能听到过那些声音。

“噢——”Chris揉了揉自己的额角，他皱紧眉头低声咒骂，“操，操，我——”

这不是第一次Chris在Christian面前“喝醉”，Christian知道Chris一“喝醉”就会有管不住嘴的习惯，他会开始不停说脏话。

“你醉了，Chris，”Christian低声笑了起来，他伸手拍了拍Chris的肩膀——他们已经同居二十天了，这些小小的肢体接触早就成了Chris允许自己表现出习惯的范围内，“嘿，快回房间吧，我会再倒杯水放在你床头，好吗？”

“不好，不，这他妈的很不好，Chris——我忘记洗我的衣服了，啊，操！”

Christian没有立刻回话，“……噢，衣服，Chris。你可以……你知道，你可以明天再洗。”

“不——我习惯每次洗完澡以后就洗掉他们，这样明天早上它们就能干——”

“Chris，你可以明天早上再洗，你做过这样好几次了，你可以明天早上……现在你喝醉了，你应该去躺在床上。”

这不是Chris第一次“喝醉”，也不是他第一次“忘记”洗衣服。

Chris眨了眨眼睛，他抬头看向Christian，“噢，你觉得我应该明天早上洗吗？”

“对，你可以明天早上……Chris，现在你该去睡觉，你可以自己走到房间里对吗？”

Chris抬起头，他看了看自己站着的位置，然后他迈开了脚步——你是醉汉，Chris，你喝醉了，你会头重脚轻，你会分不清距离……但不能太过，不能太过，就像之前那样……Chris趴到床上后吐了一口气，他知道Christian没有质疑他是喝醉的这个现实，他做到了自己该做到的一切，感谢Christian不是一个敏感的演员只是一个敏感的建筑师。

“嘿，这是你的水。”Chris听到了男人放下水杯的声音，他举起手对对方晃了晃作为招呼，然后他晃了晃脑袋，试着在枕头上找到一个舒服的位置。他听到了Christian的轻笑声，像是看到了什么喜欢的东西那样满足地笑出声，然后他关上了门。“晚安，Chris，做个好梦。”

人是会变的——没有任何人可以控制这点。

Chris睁开了眼睛，他不再表现地像个醉汉，他很清醒。

改变——去谴责某个人的改变根本毫无道理可言，因为那根本不在那个人自己可以控制的范围内，他会改变——Chris可以说，这根本不在当事人自己的计划内，他没有看到那点。

Chris让自己慢慢起身，他坐在床垫上，他静静地等待着某个人有些急匆匆的脚步路过自己的房间。他的房间，然后走过客厅，然后他会到——浴室。浴室里有个篮筐，那里面现在放置着Chris想到要丢进洗衣机里清洗的衣物。这不是Chris第一次“喝醉”，也不是第一次他“忘记”洗衣服，也不是第一次Chrisitian半醉半醒地走到浴室里，然后是——那些声响。

那不是Christian的错，那或许是自己的错……但Chris也无法这样认为。那个时候的Chris不知道自己该做什么，他选择告诉了Christian了那些太多的信息——而Christian认为自己应该帮助朋友，然后他们……

Chris让Christian感觉到了某种亲密感，他告诉了Christian太多，然后他允许Christian带着自己逃跑，他甚至进入了Christian的家，然后他对着Christian放下了太多警戒心——他影响了Christian，这让Christian产生了改变。

人类无法控制自己的改变，Chris想，或许感情也是如此——如果他那个时候没有被那自尊心拖着，那么他还会继续和Christian维持着那与朋友近似的关系……然后Christian就不会……改变他看着Chris的眼神了？

Chris打开了自己房间的门，他非常小心而缓慢地打开了房间门。感谢那间浴室里绝佳的瓷砖，其中的回声让Christian根本听不见浴室外的声音。

他们非常相像，Chris的这个念头总是不停闪过他的脑海，他总是能感觉到这点。这让Chris曾经好奇，是不是Christian看着Chris的眼神正是Chris看着Zach时会有的眼神。

他打开了浴室门，他看着那个坐在地板上的男人。

对，就是那个眼神，Chris知道，他们连这点都无比相像。

看啊，Chris。这就是你爱着Zach时的眼神。

你在爱上Zach的时候甚至没有办法控制自己的感情，你为什么要要求Zach——控制他自己的感情？你在要求一个人类不要做出改变——而那根本不可能发生。

“Chris……”

看啊，Christian根本没有办法控制自己的改变。他本来可以只满足于和Chris呆在同一个屋檐下，在某些Chris睡死的夜晚在Chris的房门前抚慰自己，但他不满足于此——他知道Chris会在喝醉的时候忘记洗衣服——

Chris让自己的指腹磨蹭过Christian的头皮，那些柔软的金色短发在他抚摸下蹭过他的手指。

Christian在那抚摸下发出一声满足地叹息。

为什么要要求一个人类不要做出改变？

“Chris……”Christian的额头紧紧贴着Chris的膝盖，他的暖热体温透过了薄薄的牛仔裤布料传递到了Chris的膝盖上，那就好像黏在了他的皮肤上。“Chris……啊……”男人的颤抖透过那份温热一起传递给了Chris，Chris差点抽回了自己的手指。

Christian抬起了头，他湿润的蓝色眼睛直直看着Chris。

“Chris……我，哈，我爱你——”

Chris没有说话，他只是安静地看着Christian，他的手指没有停下动作，它仍在缓慢地抚摸过Christian不停冒出汗珠的脑袋。

Christian正在慌张地用纸巾擦掉那些渐渐变凉的液体，他还拿了一包湿纸巾进来，他坐在书房内的地毯上用湿纸巾反复擦拭着Chris的脚踝和小腿。

“我——呃，Chris，你晚饭想吃些什么？我想——我想稍后去一趟Walmart，我们需要点牛奶，还有饼干——”Christian没有抬头，他仍然让自己低着头，像是试图从Chris的双足上找出什么小地方可以让他再仔细擦拭干净。

“Christian？”Chris轻声说，“Christian，看着我。”

“我——”

“Christian。”Chris耐心地等待着，他看到对方的眼睫毛正不安地抖动着，但他没有催促，直到那双蓝色眼睛看向自己他才再次张开了嘴巴，“Christian，我们——你知道，我说我……我没有准备好，我从来没有想过Zach之后我该……我指，男友之类。你不需要觉得尴尬……因为我说我可以……我指，我可以接受你，但我……我们甚至……没有约会过，我……我需要一点时间。”

Christian的喉结动了动——他紧张地吞咽了一下唾液，“我……我知道，我只是——我很抱歉我——”

“我同意你这么做，所以……你不需要……”

“我很抱歉如果我让你觉得不舒服了——”

“Christian……”Chris笑了笑，“Chris，你知道，如果我觉得不舒服，我一定会告诉你的。我知道你总是对我非常的体贴，不是吗？”

他们如此相像——但并非所有地方都是一模一样。

Chris看着Christian对他弯起嘴角，露出一个大大的笑容，“是啊……我知道，你相信我。你会……告诉我，然后我会体贴地对你……”

Christian和他不同，他感觉不到那些肢体语言里隐藏的情绪。但Chris也有过一段这样的时间，他曾经选择不去读懂Zach的那些肢体语言，不是吗？

“是啊。”

“所以——呃，我想去买一些东西，你想要我买什么回来吗？”

Chris的手指紧了紧，他的右手手指开始不安地摩挲着沙发的扶手，“噢，想要什么东西吗？”

Christian的眼睛眨了眨，Chris在这个时候看向了自己的右侧，他试着让自己的眼睛快快地扫过那些书本的书脊，他知道Christian会小心地看他的手指，然后他又立刻看向Christian。

“我——是啊，我想要吃西兰花，和……胡萝卜，我想吃你做的牛排。”

“好的，牛排，西兰花和胡萝卜——”

“——还有土豆泥。”

Christian点了点头，他缓慢地站起身，手里捏着那些前面自己用过的纸巾和湿纸巾，“我——我先去洗手，然后我……我会去Walmart。”他将垃圾丢到了书房门口边上的塑料桶内，他有些紧张地扯了扯自己的衣服下摆。

“噢，别忘记买你的牛奶和饼干？”

Christian回头看向Chris，他腼腆地笑了笑，“我知道。”

“还有——”Chris等着Christian露出疑惑的表情，然后他才不安地开口，“嗯——千万不要再忘记你的手机了，Chris，好吗？”

Christian瞪大了眼睛，“我——”

“我知道你很担心我会打电话给谁——”

“不，Chris，我不是担心那个——”

“Christian，我明白的，你担心我会看到推特对吗？……我不会去看的，我不会碰你的手机。”

“Chris，我相信你，我只是——”

今天是Chris被囚禁在这个家里的第四十五天，他尝试了很多——其中包括他有试着暗示他想出门看看——他偶尔会盯着那些被钉死的窗帘。

“我——我不会去碰你的手机，Chris，我——”Chris看向自己的右侧，他瞄过那些书本，“我……噢，你可以再买两本书回来，好吗？”

“……好的，Chris。”

“我……我不需要报纸，然后……对了，你说起过Nina，如果你今天碰到她了，替我打个招呼好吗？”Chris笑着，但说完后他像是感觉到了尴尬一样挪开了视线，“噢，抱歉——我——我只是听你说起，你和一个叫Nina的营业员说过话……我……”Chris揉了揉自己的额角，“我……我很抱歉，Christian，我只是……”

Christian张了张嘴，他压低着声音，“Chris……”

“嘿，别忘拿你的车钥匙，你有过好几次跑到了外面又折回来——”

“——我们可以一起去，”

Chris抬起头，他蓝色的眼睛看向Christian，他清晰地看到Christian的喉结再次动了动。

“我们……一起去Walmart，我们可以试着……一起购物。”

“……Christian，你知道那不是个好主意——”

“Chris，没关系的，已经过去了四十五天，现在是晚上，你可以戴上棒球帽……你知道，就像你说的我们甚至……我们甚至没有约会过一次……我想这……是不错的机会。”

Chris看向了Christian，他在对方走近他并用右手握住他的右手手腕时闭上了眼睛。他知道Christian会怎么理解这个看起来像是同意的动作——

一阵嗡鸣声将Zach从睡梦中拉了出来，Zach在醒来的瞬间立刻坐了起来，他坐在床边上没有想到自己胸膛里快速跳动着的心脏，他不该起床那么快的，他可以选择躺着去摸手机，他可以躺着慢慢接听——

“……喂？”

“Zach，”Zach听到了Mike喘息的声音，还有杂乱的其他声响……他甚至听到了警笛声，“Zach，你该过来看看，他们——他们说找到Chris了，你需要我去接你吗？”

“不，告诉我地址，我现在过来。”

Zachary以为自己在赶去的路上会想些什么，他以为自己会想着他和Chris的未来，他以为自己会想到Noah和Harold都很想Chris……但他什么都没想，他把钥匙插入钥匙孔内的时候他的大脑一片空白，他只知道自己正在默默数着自己的心跳，他在默默数着自己的呼吸次数——

开车过去只要二十分钟，Zach本来十五分钟就可以到那里了，但另外的五分钟他遇到了堵车，最终他跳下了车拔掉了钥匙，就让车子停在了路边。他听到自己喘息的声音，他边大步跑着边张嘴喘息，这不是很聪明的举动，习惯运动的他知道这点，但他——他猜自己太累了，他的身体根本跟不上大脑想到的那些。

“Mike！”

“Zach，你到了，噢，感谢你还记得用兜帽把自己罩起来——”

“Chris呢？”

“我只知道他在那家沃尔玛里，被挟持了——”

“挟持？！”

“嘿，嘿，Zach，我们可以到警察那里去……你傻站在人群外你是在等着明天推特和脸书上全是你的照片吗？过来。”

操他的，Zach根本听不到人群的声音，他也不在乎那些，“挟持——Mike，到底他妈的怎么——”

“他们——”

Zach听到了枪声。

“操——”

Zach记得自己听到了身边的Mike惊讶着说出脏话的声音，他还记得自己听到了那些阻挡他冲进Walmart的警察们大喊着让他退后的声音，他还记得——

Zach很难描述这种感觉，他仍然掌握着自己的身体，他还能感觉到身边的一切，他知道自己正被人用拍摄着，那些狗仔，那些新闻的摄影师们还有那些手机——但是他那个时候不在乎那一切，他的感觉只关注着一个地方。

“先生，请退后！”

“我——”

Zach看到了Chris，他看到Chris苍白着脸被那些穿着深色制服的男人保护着走出了Walmart的门。

“Chris……”

Zach知道自己的低喃不可能被离自己那么远的Chris听到，但是Chris抬起头看向了他。

——嘿，你还记得你失踪了四十五天的男友吗？

那双蓝色的眼睛现在正直直看进Zach的眼睛，而Zach根本想不起上一次自己那样和Chris注视着彼此的样子，他停下了自己粗鲁的举动，他没有再试图突破那些男人的阻拦，他只是站在原地看着Chris。

Zach知道自己比所有人都更在乎那句话。他在那个时候想到了很多，他想到了Chris失踪了四十五天遭遇了什么，他现在在做什么，是不是很痛苦，还是——

“……你看起来很糟糕，Zach。”

Zach抬起头，他看向坐在自己身侧的Chris。Chris轻声咳嗽了一下，用沙哑的声音说话似乎让他很不适，他用右手的手指按了按自己的喉咙，他抬眼看向Zach低声说了句，“抱歉。”

他们现在正坐在救护车上，医护人员在确定Chris只有一些轻微的手臂擦伤后就为他贴好了纱布。Zach猜Chris的身体远比看起来更差——他看起来比之前更苍白了。

“……你也看起来很糟糕，Chris。”

Chris笑了笑。

“……Chris？”

“嗯？”

“我能……”

Zach举起自己的右手，比划了一个动作。他不知道自己为什么会那么小心，他猜是因为Chris看起来惨白的脸蛋和微红的眼角吧。就算Chris是男人，经历了那么多……Zach想小心对待Chris。

“……当然，Zach，当然。”Chris点点头，他顺着Zach举起的右手手臂，将额头靠上了Zach的肩膀。

Chris现在正靠着自己的肩膀——Zach深深吸了口气。

“天啊……Chris，”Zach的手揽住Chris的肩膀，他的手指正犹豫着要不要安慰地揉揉对方的肩头，但他忍住了，“Chris……我很高兴。”

Zach能感觉到Chris闭上了眼睛，他的眼睫毛扫过了自己的脖颈，然后他的额头贴了上来。

Zach还记得这个——他还记得自己第一次让Chris靠在他肩头的感觉，他们一起看着那部让他们都昏昏欲睡的电影，然后Chris靠了上来，Zach能感觉对方的体温。他的身体远比自己的大脑更想念这他无比熟悉的体温。

“是啊，Zach……”Chris低喃着，“我也很高兴……我能回来。”Chris的眼睫毛再次扫过了Zach的脖颈，“我也很高兴。”


	11. Chapter 11

Zach睁开了眼睛，他还没有完全清醒——于是他下意识去摸自己放在床头的手机，一如既往地，他把床头柜上放着的电子时钟给弄掉了，他听到它塑料的外壳撞到了木质地板上的清脆声响。

那声响让Zach清醒了一点，他蜷曲起自己摸索着床头柜桌面的手指，将手机握在了手中，他眯起眼睛盯着手机亮起的荧幕。

醒了就打给我。——Mike

“……现在可是早上六点十分……Mike，”Zach揉了揉自己的额头从床上坐了起来，他将手机贴到了耳边，等待着电话另一头的Mike接听电话。他挪动着自己的两腿踩在了地毯上，他弯腰去拿起前面被自己摔在地上的电子时钟。

他注意到时钟的塑料外壳上缺了一个角，他下意识叹息出声。

“好大的叹息，哈？”Mike的声音从电话另一头传来，“被我吵醒感觉很差是吗，Quinto先生？”

“现在可是早上六点十分——”

“我知道，我很抱歉打扰你睡觉了，Zachary，但我想着要和你说点事情。”

Zach把缺了一个角的时钟放回了床头柜上。

“什么？”

“我想建议你装点窗帘，尤其在你们玻璃窗特别多的客厅和餐厅。”

Zach抓了抓脑袋，他不清醒的身体终于成功穿上了白色的棉拖，他动了动脚趾才站起身，慢吞吞地走向自己的房间门口。他现在在自己的房间里，对了，他是——

Zach的手指停在了门把手上。

“因为——”

“Mike，我等会打给你。”Zach粗鲁地挂断了Mike的电话，他听到了Mike的抱怨声但现在他没有闲暇去听那个。

已经——四十八天了，Zach突然清醒了过来，他感觉到睡意已经彻底远离了他，他的手指——操，为什么他的手指动作那么慢！

Chris正坐在客厅的沙发上，Zach闻到了咖啡的味道，而Chris坐着的沙发前的茶几上放着的几盘CD，Zach没有立刻张开嘴巴去呼唤他同居男友的名字。

Zach看到Harold跳到了沙发的扶手上，它小小的叫声让Chris伸出了右手去温柔地爱抚它。那圆润的手指揉了揉Harold的头顶后又绕到了它的下巴上。

“你被照顾的很好，是不是，Harold？”Zach听到Chris开心的笑声，他像是很高兴看到Harold还是那么胖。

Zach的喉结动了动，他感觉到自己吞咽下的唾液湿润了干涩的喉咙。

“Chris，”他慢慢向前走去，“我——我觉得Harold应该减减肥了，你觉得呢？”

Chris的手指没有因为Zach的声音而停下，他的手指开始去抚摸Harold的后背，“是啊，”Chris对着Harold微微歪过头，“Harold，嘿，Harry——你的爹地正在说要给你减肥呢，你觉得怎么样？”

Harold没有回答，当然，它只是眯起眼睛发出舒适地咕噜咕噜的声音。

“噢，Jack给我打电话了，他等会会过来。”Chris抱起Harold亲了亲它的额头，“Mike应该也会来。”

“……当然，当然没问题。”Zach回答。

Jack和Mike带了至少——十本杂志，它们被他们丢在了餐桌上。Chris伸手拿了一本，“哇哦，你们打算帮我们装修？”

“不——”Mike拿出手机按了两下，然后放在了Chris的眼前，“看到了吗？你出院以后那群狗仔几乎就把你当成他们的最爱，你们的家也成了最爱之一。来，Chris，选个你们喜欢的窗帘，我和Mike会去买来然后帮你们装好。”

“噢……”Chris用手指滑动了两下手机的屏幕，“我以为——这个社区不会有那么多狗仔的。”

“本来不该的。”Jack叹了口气。

Zach和Chris当初特意没有在客厅和厨房的窗户装上窗帘，他们希望客厅和厨房看起来更为明亮一些，他们都喜欢这样。

“你也想看看吗，Zach？”

Chris回过头看向倚靠着流理台边缘的Zach，Zach差点把自己手里的马克杯弄掉在地上。

“噢——是什么样的照片？”

Zach不知道该怎么形容这种感觉。他就像被人用绳子勒着脖子然后吊了起来，他努力踮起自己的脚尖试着让自己咽喉正常的工作——

“看起来是昨晚刚刚发布的照片。”

照片看起来非常模糊，但Zach认出照片中央的正是Chris，他正坐在窗内的餐桌前低头吃着饭。

“……天啊。”Zach叹息一声。他不明白，为什么要拍Chris在家里正常吃晚饭的样子？

“现在狗仔们可是爱死你了，Chris。”Jack双手抱在胸口大声叹气，“连媒体也爱死你了。”

Zach揉了揉自己的额头，那些东西——那些报纸上大篇幅的报道和那些纠缠不清的闪光灯还有说个没完的拿着录音笔的人们让他觉得头痛。

“是啊——我猜他们确实爱死我了，”Chris收回手机后手指还在翻着屏幕上显示的照片，“他们真的拍了不少照片……”

Zach就站在Chris的身边，他看着Chris的眼睛扫过一张又一张被偷拍到的他们二人的照片。

Zach看到了Chris刚从Walmart解救出来的照片，他苍白着脸色在身边警察的保护下一路小跑着，然后是Zach抱着Chris的照片，他们那个时候正被被警察和医务人员围绕着，他甚至看到了Chris呆在救护车内额头倚靠着自己肩头的照片。

Chris的手指停了下来，这让Zach终于看清了图片正下方的文字。

“演员Christopher Pine被粉丝绑架后囚禁在家长达四十五天，被成功解救后终于回到了交往八年的男友Zachary Quinto身边”。

“我们——选个深蓝色的窗帘怎么样？Zach？”Chris按下手机的锁屏键，他拿起一本杂志放在了自己的右手边，回过头对着身边的Zach示意，“深蓝色很棒。”

那会让客厅和厨房变得更暗——但Zach点了点头。

Noah和Harold正在楼上它们自己的笼子里睡着午觉，而Jack和Mike拿走了杂志现在再去购买窗帘的路上——家里只有Chris和Zach了。

Zach坐在餐桌前看着Chris背对着自己的身影，他的同居男友正忙着倒自己的那杯咖啡。

“……Chris，”

“嗯哼？”

Chris放下了手中的咖啡壶，那声响让Zach差点从椅子上跳起来。

“怎么了？”Chris转过身，他将咖啡杯贴近自己的嘴唇，但没有立刻喝下第一口，他只是用那双蓝色的眼睛直直看着主动开口说话的Zach。

今天已经是Chris回来的第三天了，而他们甚至没有好好谈过——当然，他们一直有在讲话，就像前面在Jack和Mike表现出来的那样，他们会询问彼此是不是想先洗澡，是不是想先用浴室，是不是想喝咖啡——

“我们……应该说说话。”

Chris疑惑地眨眨眼睛，“我们就在说话。”

Zach闭紧了嘴巴。

Chris喝了一口咖啡后放下了手中的马克杯，他倚靠着流理台的边缘轻声笑了起来，“噢，抱歉Zach，我很抱歉，我只是想开个玩笑。你看起来……很严肃。”他圆润的拇指抵着自己的嘴角，“好的，Zach，我当然很愿意和你说说话。”

“……为什么——为什么你要睡在客房？”

“我暂时还不想和你睡在一个房间里，Zach，不是现在。”Chris仍然微笑着，“客房的床也很舒服，我已经睡习惯了。”

“……你不想回来睡吗？”

“对，我不想，”Chris回答，“我猜你也不想和我睡在一张床上了。”

“Chris，不是——”

“我们那个时候正在打算分手，不是吗？”

“不！Chris！我们没有——”

Zach站了起来，他的动作让Chris也立即离开了自己倚靠着的桌子边缘。

“Zach，是还没有，我们还没有分手。”

他们一直在回避这个——他们知道他们一开口就不会有什么好好谈谈的结果，他们不可能好好说话，除非有人在他们的面前——

Chris先发出了一声叹息，“Zach，你想要我们说说话，好的，我们可以说说话。”

Zach能感觉到他撑在餐桌表面上的右手正在发热，那杯装满了滚烫咖啡的马克杯正贴着他的小指。

“你想要和我分手，我明白，但不是现在。Zach，你知道不是现在。”Chris停顿了一下，“不，Zach，听我说完，你想要说说话，我现在正在和你说话，但让我先说完。”

Zach张了张嘴，然后他没有说话。

“你想分手，我知道，我们不能再在一起了，你不能和一个你已经不爱的男人继续同居，我能理解——但是不是现在。我的新闻闹得太大，你也看到媒体和狗仔花了多少精力在我们这条新闻上——我被囚禁了，然后被救了，我回来了，呆在这个我们同居的家里，你现在就想和我分手……你知道那会让很多导演和你未来的工作伙伴想着不该找你的。”

为什么自己呼吸的声音会那么大——Zach很疑惑这点。

“……你想和我说这些？”

“对，我想和你说这些。我们还不能分手。”

“……因为，因为你觉得我的……工作，会被影响到？”

“因为我觉得我们的工作会被影响到。我不想因为和你在这个时候分手而被人当作一个可怜的男人，我不想要那样。”Chris顿了顿，“……第一天和第二天，你都没有开口问我不是吗？你没有问，我们是不是应该谈谈，你没有那么做，我也没有那么做。”

“……我猜我们都知道不是吗？我们迟早会谈起这个问题。”

“……为什么，Chris？”Zach听到自己嘶哑着声音问，“为什么？”

“……我也能问你一样的问题，Zachary，为什么？”

为什么会这样——Zach想知道这个问题的答案。为什么他们会变成这样——他们的过去，他们曾经做过的一切，他们——为什么？

“为什么……为什么会这样，Chris？”

“噢，我也想过这个问题。”Chris像是想到了什么有趣的事情，他笑了出来，“我想过——为什么你会想着和我分手，我有想过可能是我的问题，我不够好，或者我们在一起的时间太少，我是个直男我造成了你的负担，很多——但我不想承认那是我的错，男人的自尊心。”Chris耸耸肩，“我不想承认那是我的错，我认为那是——那是你的错，因为你先改变了。”

Zach没有说话，他注意到Chris伸手摸了摸自己的无名指。

“噢，它被扔掉了，被Christian——囚禁我的人，还有我的手机，”Chris低头看了看自己的无名指，随后他又抬起头，“他问过我有没有什么想要扔掉的，我把戒指了给了他。”

Chris的蓝色眼睛正直直看进Zach的眼睛里，和过去每次Zach亲吻过Chris以后Chris会用他的眼睛看着Zach那样。

“人是会改变的，Zach，”Chris微笑着，“而我不能责怪人类的改变本身。我不能责怪感情它没有持续到我希望的那样长久，我也不能责怪你对我的感觉渐渐变淡了，也不能责怪你遇到了你觉得吸引你的人。”

不，Zach不希望听下去，他不想再听Chris说下去，他不想谈这些——

“你还记得我们在装修的时候说过的，我们会尊重彼此，会公平对待彼此——”Chris抬起头看向厨房的那扇玻璃窗，就透过那扇玻璃窗，Chris被狗仔偷拍到了吃饭的样子，“那个时候你说你想要在客厅里装上玻璃窗，你问了我，我觉得怎么样。我告诉你——”

“——你告诉我，你接受这点，但是你希望书房有玻璃窗，也有厚厚的窗帘。”

Chris的笑声听起来和Zach记忆中的一模一样，那个时候他们商量好了这一切，然后Chris笑着拉他去了他们计划做成书房的那个房间。

“对，因为我们一直很公平对待彼此，Zach，我们连装修的时候也是如此。”

Chris把那个用来装白糖的小方盒拿了起来，他放在了自己和Zach中间隔着的餐桌中央，他用食指轻轻推近了Zach。

“Zach，我们一直对彼此很公平。”

Zach希望自己没有和Chris谈过，他希望自己没有和Chris谈谈——他伸手碰到了Chris推给他的白糖，他的黑咖啡还没有来得及加糖。

“我们会继续公平下去，和以前一样。”

Zach想过很多。

他在那四十五天里没有让自己去工作，他也没有去酗酒，他让自己呆在朋友的身边——他会去见Karl，Anton，John，Zoe还有Joe，他还会强迫自己去锻炼——感谢他们家里有一台跑步机，这让他有了大把大把的时间去想很多事情。

Chris的手指离开了餐桌，他迈开了脚步走到了客厅的沙发后。Chris不喜欢在家里穿着拖鞋，Zach的脚底感觉到Chris略重的脚步踩在家里的木质地板上发出了小小的震动。

“Chris——”Zach甚至没有想到要和Chris说什么，他只是想到在对方走到客厅的时候叫住他。

“Christian的父母也会那么叫他，”Chris停下了脚步，他弯下腰拿起放在沙发上的遥控。

Zach疑惑地看着Chris的背影，他听到了声音——Chris打开了电视机。

“Christian Nicolas Shane，那是他的名字。”Chris的手指停下了动作，“他的父母和他的姐姐都会叫他Chris。他……做着和他父亲一样的工作。”

“……那是他告诉你的吗？”

“对。”

“他——”

“他是个和我……非常相像的人，Zach，”Chris的右手自然地垂在身侧，遥控器还被他握在手里，“他让我觉得……”

Chris没有再说下去，Zach下意识站起身走近了Chris但他并没有走得太近。

Zach像Chris那样看向了电视机的屏幕，里面一个身穿西装的男人正直直盯着镜头，用平稳的声音说着什么，但Zach的注意力全在身边的Chris身上。

“他没有前科。”Chris低声说着，“所以他们只能放他的日常照片，而他唯一一张日常照片是上个月刚拍过的全家福。”

Chris的话语听起来——他听起来并不像对这个囚禁自己的男人有什么怨恨，他更像是感觉到了疲惫。

Zach伸手按了按Chris的肩膀，他想要安慰Chris，他希望Chris不会再去想起那些糟糕的日子——他想他希望和Chris谈谈就是因为这些，他希望他能安慰到Chris……他希望他能帮到Chris。

Zachary想他们还可以再尝试——就像那个时候他们再尝试了一年，他们花了那么长的时间去尝试让这些继续下去。

他们应该继续谈下去——Zach知道他们可以做到这点，他们可以继续交流下去，然后他们就会……理解彼此，每次他们有争执，他们就会开口说话，直到他们清楚彼此在想些什么。

他们可以……继续下去。Zach对自己那么说。

“……你愿意告诉我，Christian的事情吗？”

Chris抬头看向了Zach，他眨了眨眼睛，像是并没有立刻理解Zach说了什么一样。

“……我不知道你在想什么，Chris，我不知道。但我希望我能够知道——”

“你希望知道我在想什么。”

“对，所以——”

Chris用遥控关掉了电视机，“我们可以先——远离那个窗口，”Chris瞥了眼面对着客厅的窗户，“他们太敬业了，我可不想我们最终谈的不太好的时候也被他们全部用摄影机拍了下来。”

那瞬间就像有人拿枪抵着Zach的后脑，他僵硬住了自己的身体。他下意识去思考前面Chris为什么没有拒绝自己的接近。


	12. Chapter 12

“然后，我希望你能演绎出一个——”

Chris听着Danzel的电话，他想到上次见到Danzel的时候对方描述整个故事时那手舞足蹈的样子，现在他们之间的通话他听到Danzel的声音时远时近，搞不好他正忙着手舞足蹈——Chris忍着没有发出笑声。

“——我想要你能当好一个王子，也能当好一个……怎么说呢，坏男人。”

“那听起来真是非常抽象啊？”Chris笑着回应。

“我想也是，但你的角色就是这样。你爱着女主角的时候你就像发自内心爱着她，你深爱她体内的每一个细胞。你希望什么都和她说，希望知道她的一切——噢，你会有点神神叨叨的。但是当你不爱她以后你就必须……你甚至懒得和她说一句‘OK’。”

“啊……”Chris明白地点了点头，“好的，我明白了。我还不知道你会挑战普通的爱情故事。”

“我很想什么都试试——我很期待你演绎的Greg。那么……我们下周见，Chris？”

“当然，下周在伦敦见，Danzel。”

这是一部有些喜剧成分的爱情故事，女主角不喜欢痴迷于自己的某个男性角色，她甚至厌烦于和自己是普通朋友关系的男性角色每天缠着她，希望知道她一切又希望她知道自己一切的神神叨叨的样子，然后在某一天这位男性角色不再喜欢她，他甚至懒得应付女主角询问的一句“你好吗”——女主角因此遇到了她的真命天子。

Chris不是很清楚真命天子那部分的剧情，因为Danzel目前为止只告诉了他要演绎的神神叨叨的女主角追求者Greg会参与的部分剧情。

随后他将Danzel发给他的邮件转发给了Jack，然后就把手机丢在了餐厅的桌子上。机票和暂时居住的酒店都会由Jack来安排，Chris只需要等对方的回复就可以了，他不需要去担心这些——他转过身拿起了装满新鲜苹果汁的咖啡色马克杯。

他该去看看Zach了。

“Zach，你醒着吗？”

“……进来吧，Chris。”

Chris叹息了一声，Zach听起来就像没有好好睡着过，他拿着那个马克杯走进了Zach睡着的主卧。

“感觉怎么样？”

“……我还行。”Zach回答的时候没有从床上坐起来，他还维持着Chris去接电话前的姿势——平躺在床上，右手的掌心还停在前面Chris给他敷在额头上的冰毛巾上。

“那就是很不好了。”Chris坐到了Zach的身边，“起来吧，喝点这个苹果汁然后好好睡一觉，你需要补充营养。”他伸手用右手的手背贴上了Zach苍白的脸颊，“……你的脸还是很热，你还是没有退烧。”

“你的手……很凉。”

“因为我刚洗过手，”Chris看着Zach的脸颊蹭上他手背的样子觉得有些好笑，“你这样就像Noah，你是跟着你的儿子学坏了吗？”

“这点他可是跟我学的。”

Zach笑着再次蹭了蹭Chris刚用肥皂清洁过的右手手背，Chris能感觉到自己干燥的皮肤被他人暖热的肌肤碰触着的感觉，他自然地在Zach的皮肤离开的那一秒立即收回了自己的右手，“你该起来喝果汁了，我刚榨好的，再不吃就不新鲜了。”

“好的好的——鸡妈妈Chris。”

Zach没有表现出任何不适，就好像Chris前面没有继续让自己的同居男友磨蹭自己的手背在他们之间是无比普通的一件事。他坐起身把额头上不再冰凉的小毛巾放到了床头柜上，接着他伸出右手接过了Chris递给他的苹果汁。

“那么——”Zach把被他喝干净的马克杯还给了Chris，他低头用右手的掌心揉了揉自己的额头，“电话怎么样了？”

“是Danzel打来的，”

Zach停下了手指的动作，他抬起头看向了Chris，“……Danzel？……和你合作过的Danzel Snow？新的工作吗？”

“对，他有个角色想要我试试，我下周会去伦敦和他见个面。”

“下周……你已经联系过Jack了吗？”

“对。”Chris伸手拿起了Zach放在床头柜上的小毛巾，“我去换条新的冰毛巾给你。”

“噢——等等，”Zach没有去握住Chris的手腕阻止他的动作，他选择拿走了Chris本来打算收走的小毛巾，Chris的手指只能停在了床头柜前，“——我想，我可以等会再睡，我想知道……Danzel有没有告诉你，他打算让你试什么样的角色？他打算拍的电影讲了些什么？”

Chris看着Zach，发热让他的脸色变得惨白，他的眼角和耳朵因为热度而变得红红的，眼睛也有些湿润，“Zach，”Chris用右手摸上Zach的额头，“我去把杯子放到洗碗槽里，然后我会回来告诉你，好吗？不然它会变得很难洗。”

Zach在Chris的抚摸下像是放松了身体一样，他闭上眼睛深深叹了口气，“……好的。”

Chris看着那些顺着水龙头溢出的透明液体进入那个曾经装满苹果汁的马克杯直到它们溢了出来。他站在那里没有立刻离开，他等待着被关上的水龙头溢出的最后几滴水珠，它们轻轻撞入马克杯内的水面后发出了轻微的声响。

感谢狗仔队们来得也快去得也快的热情，Chris回来已经过去了八个月，他们终于在这个时候发现Chris不再是个值得继续24小时监视着的对象了，这让他们有了喘口气的时间。Jack和Mike终于有机会各自享受到了彼此有将近一年没有享受到的年假。Jack带着女友去了澳大利亚在沙滩上度过了美妙的圣诞节，而Mike则是带着他的女儿和妻子去了法国陪伴他们度过了美妙的春假。

一切都在渐渐变得平静。

Chris从橱柜里拿了一个干净的玻璃杯。他需要准备一杯凉水放在Zach的床头，免得等会睡到一半醒来的Zach还需要走下楼梯到厨房里倒水给自己喝，他可不想让烧糊涂的Zach失足从楼梯上滚下来。

“Danzel想试试看爱情电影。”

Zach伸手主动从Chris手中接过了那杯水，他小心地用右手放到了床头柜上，“爱情电影……Danzel吗？”

“对，他和我说过大概的故事，我有点兴趣。”

“你的角色叫什么名字？”

“Greg，”

Chris让自己的大屁股坐到了Zach特地空出来的床垫边缘，Zach这才满意地让自己的脑袋放到了枕头上而不是维持着半坐在床头的姿势。

“Caroline——也就是女主角，Greg是Caroline的追求者，他总会神神叨叨地缠着Caroline，他会不停说着自己的事情又会不停地问着Caorline各种问题希望能够借此了解她。”

Zach忍不住笑了笑，“你？要当个神神叨叨的角色？”

“是啊，我从来没有尝试过，我猜我得努力记住台词了。”Chris也跟着笑了笑，“Danzel说后面Greg会突然不再喜欢Caorline，他甚至懒得回应她一句‘OK’，Caroline在这事之后遇到了自己的真命天子……然后我就不清楚了，Danzel没有告诉我之后的故事。”

“……所以你不是男主角。”

“对。”

“……为什么不接个男主角？你那么长时间没有接工作了，现在是个好机会——”Zach顿了顿，他像是在等待着Chris回答这个问题，但Chris没有开口。“……你还不想接吗？”

“暂时还不想。”Chris回答。

“……那听起来有些讽刺，”Zach叹息一声，“Danzel介绍你的那个角色，那个希望知道Caroline的一切，又希望Caroline知道自己的一切……Greg很在乎Caroline所以才会这样不是吗？然后他就……突然变成……懒得应付Caroline一句‘OK’。”

Chris微笑着没有说话。他猜对于Zach来说确实会有些讽刺，尤其在这个时候Chris选择接受了这样的工作——

“他不再在乎Caroline了。”

“睡吧，Zach，”Chris的右手抚摸上Zach微热的额头，他的手指揉了揉Zach的脑袋后又摸上了他的脸颊，“你还在发烧，你该好好睡一觉，好好休息。”

Zach的掌心正在出汗，他正在慢慢恢复——Zach的左手覆盖在Chris的右手手背上时他这么想到。

“……你也是吗，Chris？”

“睡吧，Zach。”Chris俯下身，他亲吻了Zach的额头，“睡吧，Zach，然后你就会退烧了。”

“然后我们能……聊聊吗？”

“好的，Zach，我们能聊聊。”Chris再次亲吻了Zach的额头，“睡吧，Zach，然后你就会好起来。”

Zach和Chris总是公平对待彼此——所以Chris在八个月前同意了Zach说的他们可以再试试，就像去年他们在发生了那么多问题后决定再尝试一年那样。他们会一起去购物，他们会一起在家里看电影，他们会一起去遛狗——

人类的肢体和语言总是会将他们的感情表现出来——Chris猜Zach确实感觉到了这一切，他感觉到Chris爱着Zach，曾经爱过，或许现在他们之间仍然存在着爱情，但那已经不能继续维持他们的关系了。

他们仍然可以住在同一个屋檐下，他们可以牵着手出门，他们可以在狗仔偷拍的镜头下接吻，他们可以在外面共饮一杯冰咖啡，他们可以在自拍的时候紧紧贴在一起，他们可以在外面看起来亲密无比——但Chris已经不可能回到主卧和Zach躺在同一张床上了。

在第一个星期Chris猜是自己的自尊心驱使着他在外面那么表现，他不想和Zach继续这段关系，因为他希望结束，但是他不能立刻这样做——不是在他还是狗仔们和媒体们的最爱的时候。他没有自己想象中的那么冷静，他会在没有任何镜头存在的家里，在Zach表现出渴望着和他交谈的欲望时几乎是粗鲁地用那些听起来平静的语言去伤害Zach，他还是希望Zach能像他当初受到伤害那样感觉到痛苦——

在第三个月的时候他们仍然继续着那些表演，他们会在外面的时候表现出和过去毫无区别的甜蜜，但那个时候Chris觉得那更像是一份义务，而不是自己的自尊心让他坚持做下去。

Zach仍然会在家里想要和Chris分享自己的一切，他会告诉Chris自己在Chris失踪的那段时间里看了什么书，最近他的兄弟Joe分享了什么书给他，Anton和John在推特上放了什么有趣的照片——Chris却不再太过热衷于参与到Zach说出的话语中，他不会讽刺Zach为什么希望他知道他那些曾经根本不会想起和他分享的事情，他也不会兴致勃勃地去追问那些内容的更多细节，他只是会静静听着Zach说出他想说的话。

那更像是Chris正站在灯光下，面对着摄影机，等待着导演的指示。

“……我们会好起来吗，Chris？”

Chris的手指抚摸上Zach皱起的眉头，“我不知道，Zach，”Chris轻声说着，“我不知道……人是会变的，Zach，不论是你，还是我，都不知道我们最终会变成什么样。”

Zach松开了皱紧的眉头。

“我不知道，Zach，”Chris的手指顺着Zach的皮肤纹路缓缓向上挪动，他揉了揉Zach的脑袋，“你瞧，我们再刚搬到这个屋子里的时候，我们都不知道会变成这样，你不知道你会有一天不再希望知道我的一切，我也不知道我会有一天不再希望知道你的一切……”

Chris还记得自己每次和Zach做爱都喜欢用手指去缠绕Zach漂亮的黑发，他的手指们会被Zach的发丝紧紧缠绕，就像他们交缠的时候紧贴在一起的肌肤那样无法分清彼此。

“……真是奇怪，我已经不记得你是怎么操我的了，”Chris笑着继续抚摸Zach的发丝，“但我还记得每次你在射精的时候，会捏紧我的手，那会让我的戒指……弄痛我。”

多么甜蜜的疼痛——Chris那个时候那么想过。

“嘿，还在看你的戒指？”

Chris抬起头，他注意到Karl正将拿着鸡尾酒的右手凑近他，他立即举起自己的鸡尾酒杯和对方轻轻碰了一下，“噢，抱歉，我刚刚没听你说话——”

“我知道我知道，”Karl笑着喝了一口自己的鸡尾酒，“你的注意力全在你无名指上那个金戒指上呢，我知道。你看着它的样子就像看到了Zach一样，眼睛就没挪开过——”Karl夸张地瞪大了自己的眼睛，“就像这样。”

“操你的，Karl，”Chris大笑着用手肘撞了一下Karl，“我看着Zach的时候才不是那样的眼神。”

“你今天该多用那样的眼神看看J.J。这可是他主办的鸡尾酒会，你多用那样的眼神看看他，他会开心地把1:1的企业号模型送你的。”

“我可没有地方放那个东西。”Chris笑着，“如果J.J真的送我企业号模型了，我得拜托Zach买块地给我了，”他大笑起来，“就为了摆那个大宝贝。”

“——嘿，我听到你在叫宝贝，你在叫我吗，甜心？”

Chris在恋人的胡茬蹭上他脸颊的时候眯起眼睛笑了起来，他的大笑声转为了轻笑，“嘿，宝贝，不过我可没有叫你。”

“噢，天啊。”Karl夸张地抹了一把自己的脸。“我在之前演Bones的时候已经受够你们的恩爱了，连鸡尾酒会上我都得继续受着吗？”

Zach笑着伸手拿走了Chris手中已经喝光的鸡尾酒杯，“嘿，你看着我们粘糊了十年，你还没习惯吗，Karl？”

“上帝啊——”Karl翻了个白眼，“问问看John和Anton，他们有没有谁已经习惯了你们……这些，”Karl把鸡尾酒杯放到了一个服务员的银盘上，“我指，这些，”他用双手比划了一下此刻Zach揽着Chris腰身的姿势。“这个。”

“闭嘴吧Karl！”

Karl再次翻了个白眼，但Chris和Zach都没有去说什么，他们只是在对上视线的时候对彼此露出了微笑。

Chris知道一切看起来都很好，Karl眼中是这样，Mike和Jack的眼中也是这样——Chris微笑着倚向Zach揽着他的手臂。

J.J在发鸡尾酒会的邀请函时将详细地址也给了所有被邀请的对象，Chris纯粹只是出于兴趣而特意在网上查了查鸡尾酒会举办场地的外貌。他注意到鸡尾酒会举办的房间非常隐秘，但是有两扇后门通向其他地方的走廊就不是那样了。

那些走廊的两侧墙壁被可透视的玻璃代替了水泥，它们让走在走廊内的人能够清楚看清外面的同时也能被清楚地看到。

附近就有一栋公寓楼——对于会善用专业摄影机的人来说那栋公寓楼和那条走廊的距离不算特别远。拍下的照片不会看到清晰的五官，但是能看到大概的特征。比如身上西装的颜色，比如两人的肤色和发色，比如两人争执时看起来紧张的肢体语言。

Chris不确定是不是真的会有狗仔在那里——但他明天早上就会知道答案了。

“嘿，Zach，”

“怎么了，甜心？”Zach亲昵地亲了一下Chris的脸颊。

“你……是喝醉了吗？你还记得我们是在鸡尾酒会上吗？”Chris好笑地盯着对方略微发红的脸颊。

“Chris，我没有喝醉。”

“噢，喝醉的人都会这么说，Zach，”Karl笑着说，“我觉得你可能是有点醉了，你可不是在家里，可以随便亲你的Chris。”

“闭嘴吧Karl——”

“嘿，Zach，我们可以离开两分钟，稍微休息一下，你看起来不是很好。”Chris看着身边的Zach，“你的脸有点发红。”

“Chris——我真的很好，”

“不，Zach，你打算那么早就发酒疯吗？”

Zach知道Chris一向很固执，尤其是在外面表现出他关心Zach的时候。Zach笑了笑，他像是很喜欢Chris这样一般微笑了起来。“好吧，好吧，亲爱的Chris，我们可以离开两分钟，吹一下冷风，让我看起来不像喝醉了，这样你就不会罗嗦了——”

“嘿，Zach——”

Karl叹息一声，“你知道吗，我打算走开了，我去和J.J好好聊聊天，然后你们可以去那边的那两扇门——那边有通向去外面的走廊。”

“好的——好的，Chris，我们去吹吹风吧。”Zach笑着朝Karl指的的方向看去，“我们去吹吹冷风，然后再回来——如你所愿，Chris。”

“走吧，Zach，”Chris对着Zach笑了笑，“去吹吹风。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，就到这里完结了。  
> 这篇文差不多是我在完成Magenets之后开始写的，当初在2、3月的时候只完成了1-3章，剩下都是这个月才完成的……  
> 好热，天天都被夏天的热气包围着，写完这篇实际上最想感谢的是我家的空调和电风扇。  
> 写文时用的BGM大部分时间是Eminem的《Stan》，这是一首超棒的歌，还有《Mocking Bird》，也是超棒的。还有Avicii，他简直是天才，《True Believer》可棒。  
> 其他的话……嗯……如果能看到你们的感想我会很开心，如果你们有什么疑惑的话请留下你们的邮箱如果你们愿意的话？  
> 谢谢你们看到这里。


End file.
